


Dust and Ichor

by CrabbyMaiden



Series: Puns for the Soul [4]
Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Author is casually ruining Disney for people, Biting, Blood and Gore, By "Slow Burn" I mean the slow burn of HATE, Dark fic, Drabbles, Drugging, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Flower Language, Force-Feeding, Forced Cannibalism, Forced Marriage, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Implied Murder, Instant Burn for Sans, Intercrural Sex, Kidnapping, Love at first sight?, Nightmares, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader is motivated purely by hate and spite, Romance?, Sans Has Issues, Sans Has No Chill, Sans Is Not A Good Person, Slow Burn for Reader, Soulmates, Stalking, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Violence, Writer Crab Hijinks, Yandere Sans (Undertale), creepy sans, implied past child death, no beta here just an idiot, now with fanart!, oh shit here we go again, pardon my french, raw food, reader is female, stranger danger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 30,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyMaiden/pseuds/CrabbyMaiden
Summary: You never would have guessed that a random act of kindness on your part would kick start a skeleton's obsessive tendencies. If you had known it'd get you kidnapped, you would have run away screaming - soulmate or not.Yet here you are. After all: "no good deed goes unpunished".[Thought I'd try out some drabbles to get me back into the swing of posting while I work on completing "Déjà Brew" and "The Red Thread of Fate"! Each chapter will have 10 drabbles and each drabble should have about 100 words, though it varies depending on what program it's pasted in ಠ_ಠ]





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags for this one, friends! It's not going to be as light-hearted as my other stories, so be aware of that if you continue onwards. I will also be periodically updating the tags as I post chapters! I went ahead and marked it as "Rape/Non-con" since there's likely going to be some elements of that in the story, if not just dub-con but I haven't fully decided yet.
> 
> Better safe than sorry! Enjoy, dearies~

  
  
  
It was a simple day - a _ good _ day, even. 

You had woke up feeling exceptionally rested for once, ready to tackle your job head on rather than dreading the usual, bland interactions of the workplace. There was a pep to your step for reasons unexplained and you certainly weren't complaining as you tromped your way through the light dusting of snow on the sidewalk on your way to the bus stop. The air was crisp and fresh and you couldn't help but hum as you walked along.

You didn't even mind that somebody was already standing at the normally abandoned spot.

***

A skeleton Monster stood at the bus stop, his stance stiff as he stared straight ahead: exposing the missing section of his skull to you as you approached. It gave you pause for a moment, before you ducked your head and stood a couple feet away from him as you checked your phone to see when the bus would be arriving. 

You watched him shift from the corner of your eye as he turned his lone, crimson eye to look you over, but you paid it no real mind as you continued to lightly hum to yourself to pass time. 

***

There was a few drawn out seconds before the skeleton lost interest in you, returning to his stiff stance. In return, you glanced over at him again, taking in his shorts, slippers and hoodie before wondering if he was cold from the way that his hands were trembling. His teeth clenched as though he was trying to prevent them from chattering and you felt your humming die out, replaced by a worried squeak.

It made his eye snap back towards you, revealing a thin, cat-like slit for a pupil as his grin stretched wider.

"is somethin' _ eatin' _ ya, meatsack?"

***

"Aren't you _ cold _?" you blurted before your brain had a chance to tell your mouth to shut up.

He simply stared, tilting his head to the side as he got a better look at you: there was nothing inherently threatening about the action, but you couldn't suppress the small shiver of fear that worked up your spine against your will.

Not knowing when to quit, your mouth continued, "Your hands are shaking, didn't you bring gloves?"

"no." His response was short and laced with cyanide, but you weren't deterred.

"You can have mine," you offered while tugging off your mittens.

***

The skeleton stared at you, his grin twitching and his eye unblinking as you stepped closer to him, holding out your offering. He didn't seem as though he was going to move to take them so cautiously, you dared to step closer, lightly taking one of his shaking hands.

It felt like touching a block of ice and you gasped, hurriedly tugging the mittens onto his hands before rubbing them between your own in an attempt to return some warmth to them. You didn't even notice how he drooled, his expression that of someone who was contemplating something to eat. 

***

"what, you go around doin' this for everybody? or am i just an exception?"

Truth be told, you couldn't say what was driving you to do this. Normally you would feel sympathetic, but wouldn't go out of your way to help a stranger like so. It felt out of character for yourself, as you worriedly tucked his freezing hands under your arms to unwrap the scarf from around your neck, but it almost felt as though you were being compelled to do it. 

You answered honestly as you wrapped your scarf around the lower half of his face, "An exception." 

***

The bus arrived soon after and you ushered him onto it, both of you swiping your passes before you bossily corralled him into a seat so you could keep on aggressively forcing body heat onto him. He didn't say much, so you couldn't discern if you were annoying the shit out of him or were actually being helpful, but you _ felt _ like you were being helpful, so you continued. You reckoned that if it bugged him to have a human rubbing on him like this, he'd tell you to fuck off: he seemed the type to do so, at least.

***

Of course, there _ had _ been attempts to chat him up during the ride to make things a bit less awkward, but he was as prickly as a cactus when it came to personality. He didn't snap at you for constantly rubbing your hands on his own, but he didn't offer anything more than grunts so you began a one-sided conversation with yourself about some new fast food place that had opened up.

He never stopped staring at you, so you didn't doubt that he was listening. You just reasoned that he was actually very shy underneath his kinda scary demeanor.

***

By the time the bus rolled around to your work, you felt you had successfully manhandled the skeleton into a satisfactory state of warmth and there was a smile of accomplishment on your lips as you stood to hop off.

The skeleton blinked as you released his hands and chirped, "Well, this is my stop. Try to stay warm today, okay?" He moved to pull the mittens off, but you shook your head at him. "You can keep them: I'm just going on inside."

His eye flickered to the side, then focused on you as he grunted a low "thanks".

***

All in all, it felt like a good day.

You walked into work feeling as though you had done your good deed for the year and continued about your life as you would normally. You talked to your coworkers, did your job, ate your lunch and went home once it was over. The walk from the bus stop to your house was refreshing despite the chill burning your fingertips, but you felt as though it was worth it for the sake of helping someone else.

It was nice.

Though you never did notice the skeleton watching you throughout the day.


	2. The "Gifts"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: This is a Dark Fic, so it's not going to be sunshine and rainbows like my usual works. Please mind the tags!

  
  
  
The gifts started arriving on a Tuesday - a day of the week that was typically unremarkable and reliably boring. 

You had come home to find a handful of somewhat crumpled dandelions on your doorstep with a scrap of folded notebook paper beneath them. It made you raise your brows, but upon picking them up, the note only revealed a single line in a hasty scrawl.

_ honey, you give a new meaning to the word "edible". - s _

You thought nothing of it, assuming it was the boy a few doors down that would occasionally prank the neighbors and threw it away.

***

The next day there was a furious flurry of snow that had the weather advisories suggesting that people stay home, leaving you relieved that you already had the day off. Though, when you stepped out to check your mail after watching movies, you nearly tripped on a stack of fern leaves resting up against your door.

Another note gave you pause.

_ if kisses were snowflakes, i'd send you a blizzard _ . _ \- s _

You felt the cold grip of growing unease on your heart, but you shook it off, bringing the leaves inside to properly dispose of them, along with the note. 

***

Yellow tulips blocked you from walking out your door the following day. You could only gawk at them in muted surprised before slowly gathering them up to take inside and dump on your table. Tulips were out of season and expensive as hell even when they _ were. _ There had to be at least two dozen on your table now so it completely eliminated the chance of a neighborhood kid pranking you. 

You fished the note out of them with quivering hands.

_ tulips are better than one, honey. - s _

Collapsing into a chair, you let the situation sink in a moment.

***

Telling your friends about the "gifts" left on your doorstep only led to them laughing it off and saying you had a secret admirer. You had gathered that for yourself, but it _ bothered _ you that said admirer knew where you lived. They insisted it was nothing to get flustered over, but the daisies that greeted you when you got home from work only made your hackles stand on end.

_ are you an angle? because you're acute. - s _

Your friends thought the plants and one-liners were romantic, ignoring your concerns.

You tore into your trash, fishing out the notes you'd tossed.

***

You stuck the notes in a folder - you're not entirely sure _ why _, but it helped you feel like you were doing something proactive about this "admirer" of yours. Though, all you wanted to do was drag your trash can into your backyard, set it on fire and watch them burn.

Red carnations greeted you the next day.

_ if i had a heart, i'd give it to you. - s _

The note confused you - who didn't have a heart? - but the carnations gave you a sudden idea.

You scooped them up, throwing the flowers into the trash and filing the note away.

***

**Dandelions** : _ happiness, a promise of faithfulness. _

**Ferns** : _ fascination, confidence, shelter, magic. _

**Tulips (yellow)** : _ there's sunshine in your smile, cheerfulness. _

**Daisies** : _ innocence, loyal love, I'll never tell. _

**Carnations (red)** : _ admiration, my heart aches for you, affection. _

You glanced at the white carnations that littered your counters, then to the note sitting beside your laptop.

_ why couldn't the scientist plant any flowers? he hadn't botany. - s. _

Jokes seemed to be a running theme with whoever it was, but you didn't smile as you added a new flower to your list.

**Carnations (white)** : _ sweet and lovely, pure love, innocence. _

It didn't feel pure.

***

Daffodils marked the seventh day, planted in a watering can that signaled they weren't just a bouquet tossed onto your porch with a sloppy note. This time it was a card that marked the flower's preferences if they were to thrive and with a small, handwritten addition at the bottom that was nothing but ominous.

_ won't you let me take care of _ you _ ? - s _

You were barely able to carry it inside without dropping it, treating it as though it were a bomb before pulling out your phone.

**Daffodils** : _ you're the only One, unequaled love, the sun shines with you. _

***

On day eight, you decided to go to the police to file a report, only to be sent away by the same reactions that your friends had.

"The fella is just sweet on you, nothing to fret about," the officer had tried to reassure you, promising there was nothing threatening about the "gifts" at all.

You tried to tell them you felt uncomfortable with an unknown person knowing who _ you _ were and where you lived. You tried to explain the anxious twisting in your gut - the sense of dread that filled you.

"Relax, lady. Everything's going to be alright. Don't worry!"

***

You came home in tears, frustrated how nobody took your concerns seriously and half expecting there to be _ more _ plants on your doorstep. Upon seeing a bare welcome mat, you sagged in relief and let yourself into your home, kicking off your shoes while re-locking the door.

Exhaustion from the past week hit you hard and you wanted nothing more than to fall into bed-

You stopped short, staring at the pair of wine glasses sitting on your dining room table with a vase full of spider flowers. 

You fumbled for your phone, trembling fearfully.

**Spider Flower** : _ elope with me. _

***

The tears were dousing your cheeks and you were shuddering hard enough that you were practically convulsing. This was a joke, right? Your friends playing a cruel, cruel trick on you? You were going to beat the shit out of them when you got your hands on-

Movement in the kitchen made you jump and whimper, frantically trying to turn on your phone's flashlight to brighten the darkened house.

Blood soaked your counters and the mutilated carcass of a rabbit was stretched across the surface.

A too-cold hand clamped over your mouth.

"eheheh... home a bit early, aren't ya?"


	3. The Intruder

Pure horror coursed through your body as you thrashed against the sudden hand that had smothered you mouth. An arm was quick to wrap itself around your torso, forcibly pressing you against the intruder despite your efforts. 

You sobbed, panicking as you barely managed to breathe through your nose and grabbed at the offending limbs to pry them off.

A voice - low and deep - groaned behind you, "oh _ pumpkin _ . sweetart. _ sugar _ . muffin. _ honey _."

You froze upon hearing the last term and you could feel _ teeth _ pressing against the back of your neck.

"you weren't supposed to come home so soon." 

***

"i'm gonna let you go. are you gonna scream if i do?"

_ Yes _ , you shrieked in your mind, _ of fucking course I am! _

He chuckled before you could shake your head, murmuring softly "who am i kiddin'... of course you will. my lil honey has a sensible head on her shoulders."

Bony fingers pressed past your lips, tapping against your teeth fondly as you clenched them shut. Your heart was pounding in your chest and a million scenarios were running through your mind: most of them ending with you sharing the same fate as the gored rabbit on your counter.

***

"easy now, sweetart," the intruder crooned at you, dragging you backwards and starting your flailing anew. "i've gotcha-"

In a last ditch effort to get free, you threw your hands behind your head and started clawing at the face of your captor. Your nails hit chipped bone before one dipped into a jagged opening: earning you a vicious growl that you could feel all the way into the deepest parts of your soul.

You were spun around, both wrists slamming into a single hand while the other grabbed your hair. 

A familiar skeleton furiously snapped his teeth near your throat.

***

You felt like you were going to piss yourself as you held as still as you possibly could, trying not to agitate the snarling, half rabid Monster that loomed over you like he was about to snap you in half. His pupil was practically nonexistent while harsh, bone rattling breaths caused his shoulders to heave violently as he _ clearly _ fought to regain control of his sudden bout of rage.

His claws dug into the skin of your wrist, pulling an unintentional whimper from you.

He forced himself to chuckle, his perma-grin twisting. "shouldn't have done that, muffin. made me angry."

***

"don't wanna hurt you," the skeleton admitted, drawing your wrist closer; studying the beads of blood that rose from where his claws pricked you. "but you hurt me first."

"I-I'm sor-"

You didn't have time to react before he shoved his fingers in your mouth, effectively gagging you as he sank his serrated teeth into the fleshy part of your palm.

White hot pain set fire to your nerves, immediately causing you to drop to your knees in an attempt to escape, though he held fast. Your flesh remained in his maw as you choked and sobbed on his fingers.

***

You did your best to scream, but the only sound you managed to produce was a strangled groan as he pressed his fingers towards the back of your throat. Blood was dripping down your arm and you were bawling, choking on your spit and snot as your vision swirled. The pain seemed to drag on forever.

Just as suddenly as he bit you, he withdrew his mouth - his hands still holding you firmly in place. His tongue lolled out, laving along your arm and suckling at your wound to clean up the mess.

He moaned, "oh, sugar. you're _ delicious _."

***

You glared, your eyes burning with tears as the skeleton trailed his tongue up your forearm to press the flat of it against your throbbing palm. He looked like he was in bliss: his crimson eye growing unfocused while his empty socket faintly flickered a dim light.

From the sounds he was making, you weren't sure if he was enjoying a meal or was getting off on how he _ bit you _.

You pressed your hand against his chest, shoving as hard as you could but he didn't budge.

Instead, he dropped to his knees to join you on the floor.

***

The skeleton _ dared _ to make soothing shushing noises at you as he wrapped an arm around your shoulders - still keeping his fingers shoved against your tonsils. He rubbed his cheek against the top of your head, muttering nonsense the entire time as he made a poor mockery of comforting you.

Your hand continued to push on him, but it was like he didn't even notice or care.

"didn't wanna do that, you know," he spoke mournfully to your hair. "i love you."

It was like he dumped a bucket of ice water in your veins.

"you _ know _ i do, right?"

***

He leaned back, leveling you with an unhinged stare that screamed "I'll hurt you if you make a wrong move".

"will you be good? stay quiet for me?"

You gurgled angrily. _ Fuck you, you damn psycho. _

His grin twitched upward, as if he _ knew _ what you thought and his claws were suddenly pinching your tongue.

"if you don't, i'll just rip this out, eheheh. i don't mind a lil _ tongue _ on the first date."

Snickers shook his shoulders as his eye crinkled mirthfully, like he’d just told the best joke in the world. It probably was, in his twisted mind.

***

With the threat hanging in the air, he withdrew his fingers from your mouth and promptly stuck them in his own: licking them clean from your spit.

"Get _ off _ me-" 

"shhhh, you're confused, right? paps always did say i get a_ head _ of myself, heh..."

He grabbed your cheeks, ignoring your flinch and the way you cradled your injured hand to your chest. You frantically tried to think of something, _ anything _ that would help you get away from this situation. You didn't even _ know _ him! Why was he doing this?!

"we're soulmates, honey," he proclaimed reverently, giving you a dopey smile.


	4. The Dinner Surprise

You wanted to vomit from the fear and disgust that was twisting in your stomach as the skeleton grinned at you as though the two of you were having a sweet, tender moment. He was clearly off his rocker, from the floral gifts all the way to how he broke into your home, butchered a _ rabbit _ in your kitchen, said _ I love you - _ said you were _ soulmates _.

He acted as though the way your blood stained his teeth was normal. That this was somehow romantic. That he wasn't in the process of traumatizing you for life with his delusional fantasies.

***

You couldn't stand it any longer, breaking down into sobs and nearly incoherent pleas to be released. "P-please, let m-me go, _ let me go- _" 

The skeleton's face twisted into a sympathetic expression, though he merely released your face and crushed you to his chest. There was a deep rumble coming from his ribs - perhaps a parody of a purr, but it sounded more akin to a stomach growling in hunger.

"you don't even know it, do you?" he asked in a tone laced with pity. "that we're soulmates? i forgot humans aren't in tune with their souls like monsters are..."

***

"heh... you had to feel _ something _ though, right? that's why you gave me your gloves n' scarf." His claws brushed your chin: a reminder to not scream, else you'd lose your tongue. "it was cute how you thought i could even feel the cold." 

"Let me go," you whispered, your body shaking violently.

His hold on you tightened. "_ never. _" 

The words made your ears ring as you remembered watching late shows about stalkers and their obsessions. Serial killers and their victims. You couldn't recall one that had ever ended well.

Was that what was going to happen to you?

***

"i was gonna surprise you with dinner," the skeleton explained, ignoring how you strained to wriggle away. "you showed me _ you _ cared, so i wanted to return the favor."

"You can't just _ break into my house, _" you snapped, though your voice cracked in terror as he began to stand.

You let your body go limp, hoping it would throw him off balance, but he just hoisted you up by the waist. Unbothered by your dead weight, he made to move for the kitchen and your voice only raised in volume as you remembered the rabbit.

"No no_ no! _ P-please _ stop _!"

***

Frantically, you whipped your head around, looking for an escape - _ anything _ that could give you enough leverage to just _ get away _-

Your eyes landed on your phone: abandoned on the ground where he initially grabbed you. You recalled the obnoxious rug you had tossed down where your living room met your dining room. Something that had caused you to eat dirt on many occasions.

In a split second decision, you waited until he was stepping through the threshold to intentionally kick the rug up. He yelped, tripping on it as his foot caught the edge.

He dropped you.

You ran.

***

Throwing your body away from the skeleton as he faceplanted on the ground, you scrambled to your feet and shot towards your phone. There was a spike of adrenaline and hope coursing through you, but it was short lived when it felt like gravity itself increased tenfold.

You smacked into the carpet, the wind escaping your lungs in a rush as your chest compressed like someone tightly grabbed a hold of your hammering heart.

Desperate and confused, you reached for the phone and cowered away when he casually sauntered over and kicked it away from your fingertips.

"oof. nice try, sweetart."

***

"didn't expect magic, did ya?" His voice taunted you as you struggled to move, pinned in place by an invisible force. 

He knelt beside you, petting your hair like you were some _ dog _.

"i'll admit, it's cute how hard you're tryin' to run, but how about you ** _knock it off_ **." 

You tensed at his growl, dread surging through your veins - leaving you feeling chilled and far too vulnerable. The thought of screaming out for help crossed your mind, but the threat of your tongue being ripped off left your teeth chattering instead.

It wasn't fair, how easily he snared you.

***

Satisfied when your body went lax with hopelessness, the skeleton gave a pleased hum and wrapped his arms around your middle. He easily lifted you despite the strange heaviness that held you and carted you towards the kitchen.

You cried, preparing yourself to be butchered and praying to every deity you knew that he'd have mercy and make it painless.

He plopped you down in a chair at the dining room table, nuzzling the top of your head. "stay here and don't. move. like i said, i don't _ want _ to hurt you, but eheheh... busted kneecaps won't kill ya, right?"

***

The tremors wracking your body wouldn't stop, no matter how hard you tried as you listened to the bastard shuffle around in the kitchen behind you.

"i'm kinda mad you got home so soon, mostly ‘cause i knew you'd probably react like this. humans are skittish," he spoke as though nothing was wrong, chopping at something so aggressively that you couldn't help but flinch at each _ thwack _. "was gonna woo you nice and proper."

You scanned what was in front of you: could you possibly throw the vase at him?

"but i guess we'll just get to the point instead."

***

A plate was suddenly slammed down on the table in front of you, making you jump and cringe away as he leaned on the back of your chair.

"name's sans, by the way..."

Your expression was blank, but your gut was churning as you stared at the chunks of raw meat that sat in a pool of blood on the plate. This... Had to be a joke, right? It was all just a prank that had gone too far.

Sans' grin was nothing short of manic, as he grabbed your jaw and picked up a hunk of flesh.

"** _bottoms up_ **."


	5. The Meat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Remember to mind the tags.**

The raw meat was thrust into your still-open mouth, catching you off guard and automatically causing you to retch as soon as congealed blood touched your tongue. Your teeth scraped his bones when you attempted to reel back, but he kept his hold steady as he pushed the slick morsel towards your throat.

Sans' fingers quickly retreated and sealed your lips shut to prevent you from spitting it out.

You gagged again, feeling bile rise as he tutted lightly, "better not puke, pumpkin, if you know what's good for you. i worked hard to catch it, so you'd better _ swallow _."

***

It was wretched: the texture and taste making you heave at the slightest of movements. You didn't dare try to _ chew _, letting it just sit there on the back of your tongue as you plead with your eyes to be allowed to spit it out.

Mercilessly, he pinched your nose shut.

Unable to breathe, you were forced to gulp it down whole to avoid asphyxiating, though it wasn't without a struggle. His cruel look melted into something softer, satisfied with how you obeyed.

He let go of your face in favor of massaging your spasming throat, watching you cough harshly.

***

"that's a good girl," Sans praised you, even as your body fought to expel the meat violently. "i know humans usually prefer their food cooked, but that just takes away all the _ flavor _."

A wineglass was being pressed to your lips and you were quick to accept it. _ Anything _ to stop the burning of bile that was brought on by the layer of blood caught in your mouth.

"tasty, right? not like that processed crap you buy, eheheh... this is the good stuff." 

He pulled the glass back, waiting for you to gasp and catch your breath.

"ready for more?"

***

"No no no... Please s-stop," you begged as he set the glass aside to pick up another morsel and you grabbed at his wrist as he lifted it up. "Stop- you'll make me sick! H-humans don't e-eat raw meat-"

"izzat so, honey?" His tone was playful, even as he grabbed your jaw again. "pretty sure humans love tartare and sashimi." 

The sliver of flesh was pressed against your lips and you locked your jaw to prevent him from stuffing it inside. He sighed and smiled affectionately as if it were just a game.

"besides, i wouldn't let you get sick."

***

Sans' claws dug into your cheeks as he insistently pressed the rabbit against your lips until you whimpered and relented. It was just as unpleasant as the first time, leaving you bawling as you tried to choke it down as quickly as possible.

You just wanted this to be over and for this _ psycho _ to leave your house!

Again, the glass was pressed to your lips and you guzzled it down to rid yourself of the foul, gamey taste, though the wine itself was cheap and horribly bitter. 

"that's it, muffin. drink up so the medicine will take to ya."

***

You damn near spat the wine in his face and he instantly caught on, slapping your mouth to seal your lips with his palm. His expression turned nervous and his grin stretched out a bit too tightly: apparently, he hadn't _ meant _ to let that slip.

"it's just a lil somethin' to keep you relaxed until we go home."

Didn't people say victims rarely escaped alive if they were taken to a second location? Was that where he was planning to kill you?

"we just gotta make a couple stops before we do, alright? don't worry your pretty little head, sugar."

***

You were more than worried. 

There was a million and a half ways that this entire thing could go south and you were stuck in a chair with a _ skeleton _ shoveling scraps of raw meat into your mouth. Your lone attempt at escaping was immediately shut down by some magic bullshit and every attempt to physically push him away from you failed miserably.

You felt _ doomed _, but you opened your mouth in a last ditch effort to reason with him. 

"S-Sans...?"

  
His eye snapped up to lock with your own. He seemed _ thrilled _ to hear his name whispered by you.

  
***

"I-I..." The unwavering attention he was giving you left you unnerved and you hesitantly licked your lips: something he watched with bated breath. "Y-you..."

"yeah? somethin', heh. somethin' _ eatin _' ya, sweatart?"

You winced, trying very hard to not think about the visceral coil of nausea settling in your lower abdomen.

"I j-just... Don't understand...?"

Sans reached up, tracing your bottom lip with his thumb. "gotta be a bit more specific than that, honey."

Your tongue was beginning to feel like lead, but you slowly spoke to overcome it, "Why... Are y-you doing this...?"

He answered immediately, "because i love you."

***

Tears continued dripping down your cheeks, but you tried again, blinking heavily as you felt _ oh so tired _...

"B-but... _ Why _ do y-you love me...? We've m-met _ once _..."

"only need to meet once, for soulmates," he told you as he played with the end of your hair. 

You noted he dodged the "why" and you blinked hard, squinting in an attempt to keep lucid. _ The "medicine"... Shit... _

Sans brought the glass up again, but it felt like too much effort to fight him when you could barely keep your eyes open.

The final chunk of meat was pressed between your teeth.

***

The strength was quickly sapping away from your body, much to your horror, but it only made Sans smile at you all the more fondly. He licked everything clean: his fingers, the plate - _ your lips _ \- like a starving dog, adamant in not wasting a single drop, or so he said.

The urge to vomit was still there, roiling beneath the surface, but you were too lethargic to complain.

Sans gathered you up in his arms and pressed his teeth to your cheek in a mockery of a chaste kiss.

"welp, time to go: we've got some knots to tie, honey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humans can actually eat meats raw without any real damage to them - what can make you sick is if the meat is not prepared properly or if you're eating an already sick animal. If you have a talented butcher that sources their cuts from _healthy animals_ and they're careful to not spoil the meat by damaging the digestion tracts, then you can pretty much eat most meats raw and walk away just fine.
> 
> Beef and chicken sashimi is quite delicious, so I've heard~ But whether or not Sans is a good enough butcher to avoid getting the reader sick? We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? c;


	6. The Drugging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** There is NonCon and heavy drugging in this chapter. Please keep in mind that this is not a fluffy story and any fluff you see is not _healthy_ for anybody involved. This is very much a **Dark Fic**.
> 
> Please mind the tags <3

The world was a drugged blur, forming memories that didn't stick around long enough to make an impression upon you.

Being carried out of your home.

Leaning heavily on a bony bastard as you swayed on someone's front porch.

The weight of a pen in your hand as someone urged you to sign some papers.

_ "Do you accept, my child?" _ A woman had hesitantly asked you.

_ "Yeeeah... Suuuure... Whatever..." _ you had responded, debating if you would ruin the carpet if you barfed.

" _ Then... I proclaim thee bonded, by Human and Monster law. May the Stars bless you both in happiness... _ "

***

Everything hurt.

Your throat was raw, your head was throbbing and it felt as though someone had sucker punched you right in the kidney. There was a gumminess keeping your eyes shut, not that you  _ wanted _ to open them as shivers wracked your body despite the sheen of sweat across your skin.

The ground beneath you was hard like concrete and just as frigid, making your brows dip in confusion.

Your mind flitted between realities and you tried to move your arms, but they only twitched uselessly as exhaustion hit you like a brick wall.

Fitfully, you fell back asleep.

***

You woke again, this time to the feeling of icy hands touching your forehead. A groan made its way up as your head pounded hard enough that for a moment, you were pretty sure you were well on your way to dying.

"aw, honey," a voice muttered above you. "did you fall off the bed?" 

Arms scooped you up, but the motion made your abdomen cramp and you leaned to the side to empty the contents of your stomach on the floor while blubbering incoherently.

"shh... it's just the drugs burnin' off. i've gotcha, you're alright."

You didn't feel alright.

  
***

When you came to again, it was because fingers were prying your mouth open and depositing a set of pills on the back of your tongue: you swallowed them without a fuss. You felt better in the sense that your body didn't feel like it had been plowed into by a truck, but you had a distinct hangover-like ache that made you reluctant to move.

Though once you managed to drag your crusty eyelids open, all you saw was Sans; hovering over you and sniffing at your throat.

He hummed as soon as he noticed you were awake, "mornin', pumpkin."

***

A panicked squeak escaped you as memories of your encounter with him came rushing into your mind with a vengeance. The flowers, the bite,  _ the rabbit _ \- all of it. Tears sprung to your eyes and terror cinched your heart, but he merely rumbled reassurances beside your ear.

"hey now, 'm not gonna hurt ya..."

Weakly, your hands twitched, feeling far too heavy even as you forced yourself to place them against his chest and-

Your hands pressed against the bare bones of his sternum. A quick glance down confirmed that there was indeed, a naked skeleton on top of you.

***

Your vision swirled dangerously, but you could still make out how he leaned back, regarding you with an adoring stare that made your instincts screech at you to  _ RUN _ . And you would have, if your limbs would cooperate.

Sans grasped your left hand, bringing it up to his face and you tensed, fearing another bite. Fortunately, he only splayed your hand to cup his cheek: revealing a golden band adorned by a glimmering blue stone on your ring finger.

"like it?" he asked, nuzzling your palm. "humans seem to prefer diamonds, but i think i struck  _ gold _ with this one."

***

You weren't even sure if you were seeing things right, as the room continued to spin and your eyes drooped more than you were comfortable with. It didn't seem to bother him much as he leaned down to draw his tongue along your jawline - you barely registered the action.

"just, eheheh. gotta consummate it, then it's official."

His words sounded like they were filtered through water and it took everything you had to drag your eyes open again to squint at him.  _ What the hell is he talking about? _

The thought went unanswered and he gently pried your legs apart.

***

The area around you melted away as you began to drift out of consciousness again, letting your head drop back and your arms flop listlessly. You felt warm, which helped your body involuntarily relax against the cushioned surface beneath you: the skeleton above you cooing encouragement.

"that's right, honey. just relax: i'll take care of ya... don't worry." 

_ No... I shouldn't _ ...

Forcing your eyes open again, you blearily watched Sans drag a claw down your shirt, tearing it open like he was unwrapping a delicate present. You noted that he had a simple gold band on his ring finger too.

***

You hadn't realized you fell asleep again until you felt tentative claws pricking at your underwear that started a faint throbbing in your womanhood.

It drew you from your stupor long enough for you to look around in confusion, deliriously concluding that you were still dreaming. Nothing really made sense to you, especially since your sleep-addled mind was conjuring up the image of a skeleton lapping its way down your chest as it stroked your clothed slit.

"fuck... i could just eat you up," it moaned as its face blurred beyond the point of recognition.

"Oh. Bone appétit, I guess."

***

It stared.

You stared back - as much as your mostly closed eyelids would allow, completely regretting speaking up since it left you feeling like you gargled sand.

When it broke down into giggles, you took it as confirmation that this was a stupid dream. The ridiculous situation felt impossible, even as the skeleton chortled and attacked your slit with a gelatinous tongue.

Blackness crashed against your thoughts, sweeping you under and leaving you to rouse later to a too-full sensation in your cunt.

The skeleton thrust into you harshly, but you were still too exhausted and dazed to stay awake.

  
  
  



	7. The House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a moment to thank everybody for reading, leaving kudos and commenting. It means the world to me, since I was initially _very_ nervous to post this fic because of its darker themes. I've been reading all of your comments and I'm sorry I haven't gotten around to responding to all of them since I've lacked the energy to do much more than post, but they mean so much to me all the same.
> 
> That said, if you'd like to leave constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it! I want my writing to be as enjoyable as possible and this is just one way to help me improve on my style
> 
> Thank you all again for reading this! Please enjoy the next chapter <3

Teeth grazing your jaw.

_ "gonna mark you good." _

Throaty growls in your ear.

_ "ah fuck, ah fuck - shit, that's it. such a good lil wife." _

Claws gripping your hips.

_ "you look so good like this." _

Fervent whispers of love.

_ "goddamnit, _ fuck _ . shit- i love you, i love you..." _

Thickness in your womanhood.

_ "lookit how your husband's stretchin' out your lil pussy. fucking adorable." _

Bones smacking against your skin.

_ "gonna cum soon... you gonna cum too? eheheh..." _

Overwhelming heat that left your pussy throbbing.

_ "ohh fuuuuck, you're fuckin' _ milkin' _ me..." _

Your snapped your eyes open, chest heaving from the nightmare.

***

Your breaths came in shallow rasps as panic laced your system, leaving your heart racing and your mind reeling in terror. It felt like someone had tossed you into a meat grinder, your entire body aching in some form or another - particularly between your legs.

"Ugh..."

Scanning your surroundings, you could see that you were in a bedroom that looked like it was straight from an episode of _ Hoarders _. Junk sat in messy piles on the floor and there was a distinct path from the door to the bed. 

Just looking at the garbage made your skin crawl in disgust.

***

You shifted on the bed you were sprawled on, seeing it was unkempt and loaded with an excessive amount of blankets and pillows that were pushed up around you like some sort of nest. It wasn't until you were beginning to push your way out of it that you noticed you were nude.

Bruises were scattered across your skin and you could feel yourself trembling as you traced a bite mark over your breast. You wanted to throw up when you saw dried, blue semen smeared across your pubic area.

The soreness between your legs made sense, as you sobbed.

***

_Get a grip_, you snarled to yourself as you struggled to stifle your tears. _You're alone, so get the fuck out before he comes_ **_back_**.

You couldn't stop the shaking, but you forced your tender body up out of the stack of blankets. The clothes you had been wearing before were lying in shreds on the floor, which you ignored to stumble to the nearby window.

Snow covered trees greeted you, seemingly going on forever.

_ "Victims rarely survive being moved to a second location... Even more so if it's isolated," _ you remembered a detective on TV saying about a murder case.

***

You felt cold just _ looking _ at the blizzard outside, so you forced yourself to turn away in favor of finding something you could wear. There was plenty of clothes to be found, though all of them were in varying states of filth, but you grit your teeth and shifted around for one that was the cleanest.

An old shirt with a rusty stain and a pair of sweatpants was the best you could find, though you were still reluctant to wear them. It all fit too tightly, but you suffered through it: pointedly ignoring the heavy ring on your finger.

***

Cautiously, you opened the door to the room - your too-tight clothes pinching uncomfortably - and peered out into the hall. You could see two closed doors - one of them bearing caution tape, but it was thankfully empty.

Straining your ears for danger, you began heading to a set of stairs that lead down into what appeared to be a living room, ignoring the closed doors as you passed. The whole house had an abandoned feel, but there were signs that someone had tried to quickly spruce it up for house guests.

It was eerie, like a museum you shouldn't disturb.

***

Coils of ivy were strewn across a coffee table placed in front of a lumpy green couch, making you frown as you recalled some research you had done.

**Ivy** : _ wedded love, fidelity, affection. _

_ "just, eheheh. gotta consummate it, then it's official." _

The vague memory made you see red as you descended upon the freshly cut plant, tearing it apart furiously. You didn't remember everything - just faint bits and pieces, but the aches and pains across your body were enough to confirm that it really happened.

It was baggage you'd have to unpack _ later _, but for now, you needed to escape.

***

Wiping at your stinging eyes, you left the shredded ivy scattered on the floor and stuck your head into the open doorway nearby, finding a rundown kitchen. A quick pass through revealed that there were no knives you could defend yourself with and you left the useless room to collect your thoughts.

Now was the prime time to leave - assuming the house was empty, but the blizzard outside made you wary of making an attempt. Yes, you needed to get away, but you would prefer to make it out _ alive _ and it would be stupid to just run out unprepared.

***

You wandered over to the closet beside the front door, opening it to find little more than a couple empty hangers and a worn out pair of slippers. It was better than nothing and you went ahead and pulled them on, but you weren't going to chance the weather wearing what you had now.

However, you noticed an item tucked into the corner, nearly missing it in your quest to find a jacket. Reaching for it, you grasped the wooden handle and lifted the hatchet, promptly dropping it with a gasp when you saw the dried blood staining the dull edge.

***

You didn't have time to absorb the information as the sounds of someone jiggling the handle of the front door drew your attention. It startled you into action and you scooped up the weapon, shutting the coat closet while fumbling over what you should do.

Glancing at the hinges of the door, you pressed yourself into the corner of the entryway that would leave you hidden once it opened and clutched the hatchet in your hands.

You shook fearfully as it opened and watched Sans shuffle inside with a sack of groceries in hand.

You didn't hesitate to attack him.


	8. The Lack of Direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the last of the daily updates for now, just to give myself a moment to recuperate. This story is quite heavy on certain subjects and it can take a bit of a toll on me mentally, but I do intend to complete it, so don't worry! 
> 
> Thank you all _so_ much for reading this so far, and huge thank you's for all of the kind, encouraging comments. You're all the best!

_ Thunk! _

You blinked rapidly as the flat edge of the hatchet struck the wall.

_ He... Was standing _ right there! _ Where did- _

A chuckle to your right was all the warning you received before a bony hand ripped the weapon away from you. You yelped, backpedaling when the steel head of it pushed against your throat until your back hit the wall, pinning you in place.

Sans' grin was easygoing, despite the fact you tried to club him and he merely adjusted the paper sack of groceries while looking you over.

"oh honey, i'm hooome," he sang lightly. "won't you kiss me?"

***

"Y-you... How d-did you-"

You barely managed to sputter that out before he leaned forward and mashed his teeth against your lips. It brought back a wave of hazy memories that made your stomach drop and you grabbed his shoulders to shove him off.

He humored you, leaning back to give you some space, but keeping the hatchet firm against your throat. "what, you thought i was gonna stand there and _ take it _?"

_ So he dodged, _ you glowered at him as you mulled it over. _ That means he's a speedy little bastard... _

It was information you filed away for later.

***

"gotta admit, sweetart, you look damn good in my clothes."

His offhand remark was accented by his sweeping gaze and he withdrew the hatchet to tap it on his shoulder. It made you want to rip the clothes to shreds and it took everything you had to keep from visibly shuddering under his less than pure stare.

"welp, no point in standing here. shut the door and come to the kitchen."

With that said, he turned on his heel and sauntered away, leaving you alone beside the open door. You stared at it, weighing your options carefully.

_ Should I run...? _

***

Looking outside, you could see snow as far as the eye could see and trees in every direction you turned. Even standing in the doorway, you could feel the chill seeping down to your bones and leaving you shivering. What you were wearing was threadbare at best and you despairingly knew that going out in that weather dressed like this would only get you killed.

With stiff movements, you shut the door, leaving it unlocked as you haltingly turned from the chance to run away.

You had to be smart about this to escape alive.

You had to stay DETERMINED. 

***

Your gait felt wooden as you hesitantly approached the kitchen, your eyes searching for something that could be used as a weapon along the way. The best you found was a heavy looking joke book sitting on a small table, so you picked it up and held it in your trembling hands. You knew it was unlikely to help you much, but you felt better holding _ something _.

Upon stepping into view, Sans looked up from emptying the sack on the table: something that appeared far too domestic for a rapist.

It made you clutch the book, wanting to strike him.

***

"i knew you wouldn't run," he murmured dreamily, placing canned vegetables on the table. "not that you would've got far."

"Where the h-hell are we?"

He paused, shifting his weight so he was leaning on the table and observing your defensive stance. "whatcha gonna do with that? joke me to death?"

_ Smash your skull in more than it already is. _

Instead, you steeled yourself and hissed, "_ Where the hell are we? _"

"dunno," was all he offered before saying, "i'm gonna go get some of your stuff. want anything in particular?"

"I want to go home."

He smiled. "you _ are _ home."

***

"P-please let me go."

"nah."

"I w-won't tell anybody what h-happened."

"of course not: 'cause you're not gonna go anywhere."

"I hate you."

"i love you too."

Sans continued shuffling around, placing the cans in their cabinets and acting oblivious to the wrongness of it all. 

You wanted to scream and rage. To attack and _ hurt _ him how he hurt you. You wanted to claw at your skin to rid yourself of the memory of his touch. 

But all you could do was glare at him, silently crying from the pent up terror and frustration that you couldn’t direct outwards.

***

_Think damnit! There has to be a way out of this situation! _

He wasn't acting aggressive, despite the fact you had attacked him when he walked in. You didn't see any signs of a phone you could use to call for help. All you had to defend yourself was a stupid book and if you were lucky, someone would eventually report you as missing since you were missing work.

Otherwise, you had no idea what you were supposed to do.

_ Be smart _ , you begged yourself. _ Don't be another statistic. _

"by the way... how's it feel to be a wife?”

***

The ring on your finger felt heavier than ever upon hearing his question. You couldn't recall a wedding-

_ "Do you accept, my child?" _

_ "Yeeeah... Suuuure... Whatever..." _

He couldn't seriously think that lines spoken in a drunken slur meant you were _ married _! It hammered in your head. but you held onto hope and reason. 

"We're not married. N-nobody in their right mind would marry a _ drugged _ woman."

He chuckled, "a friend owed me a favor. i even have the paperwork to prove it." 

"But I couldn't _ consent _-" You shuddered violently at the double meaning hidden in your words.

"heh, she knew." 

***

You felt weak at the thought of someone _ knowing _ your predicament and choosing to turn a blind eye. For choosing to _ officiate _ a farce of a marriage and legally binding you to the psychopath.

_ It... Can't be true... _

Wobbling, your knees gave out, sending you collapsing onto the ground. When Sans moved to come to your aid, you lifted the book and weakly threw it at him - only for it to slap against the floor uselessly.

You felt hopeless with no clear direction to pursue and everything working against you.

You cried, even as he wrapped you into a hug.

  



	9. The Need to Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING:** This chapter and the next will have Physical and Psychological Abuse. **Please mind the tags.** Sans is not a good person here.

Sans rubbed his chin on the top of your head and the deep rumble in his ribs returned, vibrating his entire body. You couldn't help but think that it would have been comforting had it not been coming from the source of your misery.

"i know it's a lot to happen so soon," he began, leaning back to cup your cheeks in his palms. "and i'm sure you're mad you couldn't have your dream wedding... we can have a fancier ceremony once we get settled in, okay? i promise."

Your face twisted in rage and you smacked his hands off.

***

"You think _ that's _ what I'm upset about?" you asked quietly, staring him dead in his blood red eye. "A _ wedding_?"

The relaxed grin remained in place, but you could see his fingers twitching in agitation. It didn't stop you from raising on your knees to be on an equal level with him and you could feel the ball of fury searing your lungs.

"You think I _ want _ to be married to you? That I would _ ever _ agree to marry a sick fuck _ like you_-"

His claws were suddenly digging into your cheek as he covered your mouth with his palm.

***

Pale blue beads of sweat dripped down the side of his skull and his smile was stretching thin, threatening to break into a frown. He was staring in your direction, but his gaze felt as though it was going straight through you and you were terrified he was going to snap your neck then and there.

Instead, he lifted his free hand and hooked his fingers in his empty eye socket, chuckling, "you're just confused, honey. humans... aren't in tune with their souls... yeah..."

His claws dug into your skin more.

"i just... need to help you _ see_, that's all."

***

  
He released your face, only to grab a fistful of hair as he hauled you both up and jerked you backwards. You cried out, reaching up to ease the pain in your scalp as he began dragging you along and you tried to dig your heels into the scratchy carpet.

"you need to _ learn._"

It did little to stop him and only served to make you lose a slipper.

The front door slammed open and the second your were forced into the snow, your bare skin became numb: your feet getting the worst of it as he pulled you along.

***

Sans pulled you around the side of the house, passing a rickety shed and halting in the backyard. He growled and released you for a moment, fumbling in his pockets while muttering under his breath.

"gotta show you... you'll understand, right?"

_ Oh my God, is this where he kills me?! _

Abandoning your previous reservations on running out in this weather, you made a beeline for the trees while he was distracted. Just like the last time you tried to run, gravity increased on your body until you were knocked down into the snow.

Furious, you threw fistfuls of snow. "God_dammit_!"

  
***  
  
You heard a door crash against a wall with a metallic clang and screamed when your body suddenly _ lifted _ up into the air by an invisible force. Hurtling backwards, you rocketed across the yard - only to come to a dead stop inches from Sans' face: his eye was emitting a faint, blue aura.

"heh. you _ know _ i love you, don't you, honey?" The manic smile had returned, promising suffering even when you shook your head rapidly. "no? eh... ** _you'll learn._**"

With that, he snapped his fingers and your body was unceremoniously dropped onto the top of a set of stairs.

***

His hostile grin was burned in your mind as your back hit the first step and tumbled down from the momentum of being _ tossed _ by his magic. Pain erupted in your ribs and by the time you rolled to a stop at the base of the stairs, you were barely conscious as the back of your head ached with a vengeance.

You remained sprawled on the floor, something wet slowly soaking your hair as you watched Sans lazily amble his way down. A gurgle passed your lips and you received a soft laugh in return as he leaned over you.

***

"didja have a nice fall, sugar?" 

You didn't even have the strength to snap at him - or to push his hand away when he reached down to pick up a blood soaked lock of your hair.

"i have an idea that..." he started, trailing off as he peered around the room you were in. "i could probably whip up somethin' simple to solve all our problems. doesn't that sound good, pumpkin?"

You moaned in agony: was this what it was like to die? "No... S-stop..." 

"shhh... don'tcha worry," he tapped your forehead. "you're just not right in the _ head_."

***

Sans left you on the floor, vanishing up the stairs for what felt like hours, but when he came back, there was a flower pot in held delicately in his hands. You wavered between states of consciousness, cursing his very name, but unable to do anything about your current predicament.

"got you an echo flower," he said, tipping it slightly so you could see the luminous blue plant, "it's, heh. pretty special."

"_it's, heh. pretty special,_" The flower echoed, hauntingly mimicking his voice in a constant loop.

He set it on a table and began riffling through the nearby drawers.

***

You were turned over onto your stomach and a rope was used to bind your wrists to your ankles, putting pressure on your protesting ribs.

He picked up a curved needle, admiring it before he expertly guided surgical thread through the eye of it: he'd noticed you watching, of course, and gave you a dark, conspiring grin. 

You closed your eyes. _ Bastard. _

"you know, i don't _ want _ to do these things but you humans are so ** _difficult_**_._" You flinched at the growl in his voice and he hummed, "but... this won't be so bad, honey: it'll leave you in _ stitches._"


	10. The Lesson Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** This chapter and every other chapter in "The Lesson" set is going to include psychological and physical torture. 
> 
> That said, I want to steer away from getting into graphic detail of certain violent actions (as you'll see in the start of this chapter), since I don't think that's the focus of the story. It happens, yes, but it was never meant to be the focal point.
> 
> I would also like to thank everybody for their kind words of encouragement. It truly means the world to me! The fact people like this story at all really boosts my writing confidence <3 But feel free to point out any mistakes! I would love to improve even more!!

  
  
The gentle touch of bony fingers petting your hair slowly roused you from unconsciousness. It seemed like you were always out cold as of lately and it left a bitter taste on your tongue that you had to even hope that nothing happened to you _ this _ time.

"rise and shine, muffin... you slept through the whole thing," Sans murmured, touching his teeth to your forehead.

You blearily cracked your eyes open, feeling a burning ache in your arms from being tied behind your back and a strange numbness around your mouth.

When you tried to speak, your lips couldn't move.

***

Thrashing in your hogtied position, you instantly screamed, the sound coming out strangled and muffled as you tried to force your mouth open. Sans grabbed your shoulders and kept you pinned to the ground in a vain attempt to keep you from hurting yourself, but the wild panic had a tight grip on you.

"shh... shh. i had to, or this wouldn't work," he tried to calm you, but you ignored it and scraped your mouth on the ground.

Stitches.

You could feel _ stitches _ roughly catching on the concrete, sending spikes of pain through the swollen skin around your lips.

***

"honey, you're gonna hurt yourself."

You continued rubbing your mouth on the ground, hoping to break the thick thread but only managed to irritate the fresh wound. Blood seeped into your mouth and you did your best to spit it out - recoiling when Sans laved his tongue over your lips.

"stop that. you're just gonna make them hurt more," he snickered at your vicious glare. "what's that, sweetart? gotta somethin' on your mind? by all means..."

He hefted you upright so you were sitting on your knees, forced to lean back as your ankles tugged your arms down.

"_**t**_**_ell me_**."

***

He waited a moment, as though waiting for you to say something other than your muffled snarls, then shrugged. "nothin'? well, alright..."

Carefully adjusting your body, he forced you to look him in the eye as he inspected his handiwork. You could see the sick satisfaction at what he had done and he traced his thumbs over one... Two... Three... Four stitches with a serene smile.

"here's what's gonna happen," he spoke as though he was talking about the weather. "you're gonna stay down here in the workshop until you learn your lesson: only _ good _ wives stay in the house."

***

"i'm gonna leave you down here until you decide to be a _ good _ wife, but... i'm leavin' ya with a _ gift,_" he motioned to the flower sitting high on a counter top. "you'll see what i mean."

Sans picked you up by the armpits, moving you onto a pile of crumpled blankets on the floor. They were thin and smelled as though they hadn't been washed in years, making you wish you could breathe out of your mouth instead.

"i'll come help you with your... messier "human needs" twice a day, but other than that? you're on your own, sugar."

***

You glared, mustering up every fiber of hatred you could as he made a show of fussing over how comfortable you were. It didn't faze him and he only pet the tender spot on the back of your head, making you wince and bury your face in the blankets to avoid having to look at him any longer.

"last chance to get out of this, honey... do you love me?"

You muffled "_I hate you_" behind your sealed lips, the movement sending bursts of pain through them.

He sighed, "you're so stubborn... but that's the point of this, i guess."

***

Sans pressed his teeth to your skin one last time before standing up and going to the glowing blue flower. He cast a wicked grin at you, picking it up and moving it to a table that was closer to you.

"had to tie you up and shut you up so you couldn't mess with this fella," he remarked lightly. "it's the most important part."

"_it's the most important part,_" the flower mimicked.

Sans hummed, "i love you, honey."

He tauntingly held a finger to his teeth, slowly backing out of the room.

"_i love you, honey,_" the flower echoed.

***

The moment Sans closed the door at the top of the stairs, leaving you in a dark room with nothing but the glowing, blue flower as light, you began to struggle.

"_i love you, honey_."

The ropes chaffed your wrists and pinched at your ankles, but you kept trying, hoping that if you twisted _ just right_, you could get free. Everything in your body hurt, making it more difficult-

"_i love you, honey_."

-to maneuver your limbs past the stiffness that locked your joints. There just had to be a way for you to get free!

"_i love you, honey_."

***

"_i love you, honey_."

It was relatively easy to ignore the whispers from the flower as you wriggled and thrashed in the pile of blankets. Blood was pounding in your ears and your throat made grunting noises to accompany your struggle.

"_i love you, honey._"

Each jerk made your head throb. Each stretch threatened to pop your shoulders out of place. Each bend made your ribs burn in agony.

"_i__ love you, honey_."

You had to stop for a moment, gasping for air through your nose, but the desperate push to break free was still urging you to continue.

***

"_i love you, honey._"

You lifted your head, squinting around the room as best you could in the dim light. The shadows that were cast about made everything seem monstrous and it-

"_i love you, honey_."

-prevented you from getting a good grasp of your surroundings. You hoped there was a sharp edge you could scoot over to and use to cut the ropes, but you didn't get your hopes up.

"_i love you, honey_."

You remained still for awhile, focusing on breathing and wracking your tired brain for ideas, though it despairingly came up empty.

"_i love you, honey_."


	11. The Lesson Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** This chapter and every other chapter in "The Lesson" set is going to include psychological and physical torture.
> 
> I wrote and rewrote this chapter a lot lol. Several versions went into a lot of detail of how starvation felt and I decided to ultimately be vague on it again. It's not the overall point annnnd I had limited words to do it in, so I had to make some cuts to actually be able to move the plot along at the pace that I want.
> 
> It was tough, but I hope you enjoy <3

**  
  
Day One**

_ "i love you, honey." _

You focused on trying to get a lungful of air, though you were certain you had a broken rib and the hogtied position didn't help. It was better to conserve your strength for the moment-

_ "i love you, honey." _

-as you tried to get your bearings. Everything _ hurt _ and you needed to catch your breath for the day. Just a moment to rest, that's all.

_ "i love you, honey." _

Was anybody looking for you yet? The hope was there, but it felt tainted.

_ "i love you, honey." _

You didn't see Sans again that day.

***

**Day Two**

You woke from your fitful rest to see Sans looming over you with a strangely blank face. No smile. No unwanted petting. He didn't even speak.

_ "i love you, honey." _

Your stomach growled, but he ignored it to untie your limbs and yank you up.

_ "i love you, honey." _

The bastard took you to a cramped restroom, forcing you down on the toilet and refused to let you up until you went: you burned with humiliation as he stared dispassionately.

_ "i love you, honey." _

He returned you to the blankets, retying the rope around your wrists and ankles.

***

**Day Three**

There was a dryness in your throat that made it hurt to swallow.

_ "i love you, honey." _

Your eyelids felt like sandpaper when you tried to open them, so you kept them shut.

_ "i love you, honey." _

He came back that day with a glass of water, guiding a straw between your stitches and allowing you to drink it greedily.

_ "i love you, honey." _

You still hated him with every ounce of your being, even as your stomach groaned from hunger. The water quieted it, but didn't cure it.

_ "i love you, honey." _

Again, he left you alone.

***

**Day Five**

It all became routine.

_ "i love you, honey." _

He would come and give you water, then drag you to the bathroom to relieve yourself.

_ "i love you, honey." _

You hated how quickly your body became weak. How swiftly every movement became a herculean task.

_ "i love you, honey." _

The droning of that damn flower was beginning to infuriate you. Even as you examined every corner of the room, you could only think of how you were going to smash it the moment you were free.

_ "i love you, honey." _

But, you focused on it to ignore the hunger.

***

**Day Seven**

_ "i love you, honey." _

Surprisingly, the hunger lessened as time went on. You guessed your stomach shrank, but you felt _ weak_. So, so weak.

_ "i love you, honey." _

You clung to the rage that the flower was instilling in you, your fingers listlessly twitched with the itch to crush it.

_ "i love you, honey." _

Sans still gave you water, but now he was watching you too sharply. Clearly waiting for something, perhaps hoping for you to break soon. That was why he was doing this, wasn't it?

_ "i love you, honey." _

You wouldn't.

You couldn't.

You'd rather die.

***

**Day Twelve**

You slept most of the time, too exhausted from hunger to fight it.

_ "i love you, honey." _

The flower could be heard even in your dreams. Even as your vision steadily failed and even as your hearing began to cut out.

_ "i love you, honey." _

Sans was a constant as well, but now he had to practically carry you to the restroom and hold you in place so you wouldn't fall over.

_ "i love you, honey." _

That was why it startled you to hear him speak so suddenly.

"do you love me, honey?"

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

***

**Day Fifteen**

You cried, but couldn't shed tears.

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

The smell of a freshly cooked hotdog stung your nose, making you want to puke, but it also smelled _ so heavenly_.

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

Sans sat a couple feet away, taking slow, exaggerated bites of it. 

Smiling. 

Taunting.

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

Was this just a game? A perverse form of entertainment as you slowly died of hunger?

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

You knew he was waiting for something, but you refused whatever it was. You wouldn't let him win... You couldn't. Wouldn't.

***

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

You twitched: a movement he locked onto.

You didn't want to give in - didn't want to give him the satisfaction of _ winning_. He had done nothing but hurt you.

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

Sans chewed his _ food _ more, watching you as his teeth jerked into a wretched smile. Like he knew you were conflicted inside.

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

You wanted to slap him. Hit him. _ Hurt him. _ To make him suffer how he was making you suffer.

Slowly, he held the hotdog out to you. 

Teasingly.

Mockingly.

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

***

It dawned on you that he was using your own needs against you. The pieces fell together in your starving mind as the flower whispered again.

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

You'd be drooling if your mouth wasn't sewn shut - probably begging as well. He wanted you to say it back, didn't he?

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

How long would this go on if you kept refusing him? Until you died?

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

You'd... _ Rather _ die...

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

Your body disagreed: after all, what was a little pride in the face of survival?

***

You... Didn't have to mean it. He would never know, right?

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

If you survived, you could get away and if you got away, someone could bring him to justice.

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

He seemed to sense you came to a decision, "do you love me, honey?"

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

It killed you inside, but you slowly nodded your stiff neck.

His expression softened.

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

"**liar.**"

Sans stuffed the rest of the hotdog in his mouth and stood, leaving you alone in the dark.

"_**liar**_," the flower growled.


	12. The Lesson Pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** This chapter and every other chapter in "The Lesson" set is going to include psychological and physical torture.
> 
> Thank you all _so much_ for your kind comments!! They always bring a smile to my face~
> 
> Please, don't hesitate to point out ways I can improve <3

**Day Sixteen**

"_**liar**_," the flower accused. 

You were barely able to move, feeling the hunger clawing at your insides with a vengeance after being teased with the smell of food. The water didn't seem to work in quelling your pained stomach anymore either.

"**_liar_**."

Sans didn't even bother tying your wrists and ankles anymore. Why would he, when you could barely move without getting dizzy or nauseous?

"**_liar_**." 

It was a small mercy to be had, so you could finally wrap yourself in uselessly thin blankets to help hold in what little body heat you produced.

"**_liar_**."

You wept often.

***

**Day Seventeen**

You could feel yourself breaking.

"**_liar_**."

You knew that it was happening and you knew the way your thoughts started blaming _ you _ for everything was wrong. It was something you fought viciously in your own mind.

"**_liar_**."

You were weak though - weak and dying. If you didn't do something soon, you'd be nothing more than a skeleton in the skeleton's basement. You would have laughed if you had the strength.

"**_liar_**."

The sight of your wrists being unnaturally thin made you terrified to see the state of the rest of your body. Did you look like _ him_?

"**_liar_**."

  
***

**Day Eighteen**

He barely looked at you. Barely touched you. Treated you like you were nothing more than a _ chore_.

"**_liar_**."

If he was going to _ kill _ you, the least he could do was fucking _ look you in the eye_. The coward couldn't even be bothered to kill you swiftly. Was he afraid of being called a liar himself, after all his proclamations of love and ardor? 

"**_liar_**."

As he turned to leave you alone, you summoned what little strength you had to latch onto his grimy shoe with one hand. Without looking, he jerked away and left again.

"**_liar_**." 

***

**Day Nineteen**

You kept your eyes closed, your body limp and your breath shallow when he came.

"**_liar_**." 

He nudged your shoulder with the tip of his foot, but you forced yourself to ragdoll through it despite the pain it caused.

"**_liar_**."

The bastard dropped to his knees, rolling you over roughly and his claws pressed against your neck to feel your pulse. You knew it was weak from the dull throbbing of your headache.

"**_liar_**."

You clung to the hope that this would end it. That'd he'd either kill you or finally end this by getting you _ help_.

"**_liar._**"

  
***

Sans chuckled, then pushed himself up. "gave me a bit of a scare, sweetart."

_ "gave me a bit of a scare, sweetart." _

He rocked on his heels, smiling down at you when you finally opened your eyes to give him a lackluster glare.

"you're almost there, aren'tcha? you can go another day, can't ya?"

_ "you can go another day, can't ya?" _

You knew you probably could, but you didn't want to. This was a living hell and you wished it on nobody but him.

"eheheh... you're **determined**. i know it. you can do it, muffin."

_ "you can do it, muffin." _

***

**Day Twenty**

_ "you can do it, muffin." _

He had called you "DETERMINED". Perhaps you were as you slowly rolled yourself out of the pile of blankets. 

_ "you can do it, muffin." _

It was agonizing and you were half afraid you'd end up choking on bile that you couldn't expel, but somehow you didn't.

_ "you can do it, muffin." _

You... Just want to end this. Resignation made your body feel even heavier as you painstakingly dragged yourself to the stairs.

_ "you can do it, muffin." _

You took comfort in the chanting of the flower, even though you knew it was rotten.

  
***

  
When Sans came down the stairs, he nearly tripped over where you had propped yourself up.

Waiting.

Resigned.

_ "you can do it, muffin." _

He didn't say anything, merely tilting his head curiously as you rolled your head to look up at him. The rage still simmered beneath the surface and you had thought you'd rather die than give in, but...

_ "you can do it, muffin." _

You thought of the sun. Your friends. All of the _food_ you wanted to try. You... Didn't really want to die...

_ "you can do it, muffin." _

You wanted to live: not die in his arms.

***

_ "you can do it, muffin." _

All you could manage to do was fist your hand in the material of his shorts, though your grip was appallingly feeble. Even doing that made you feel as though you'd faint, but you forced yourself to look up at him.

Pleadingly.

Hopefully.

_ "you can do it, muffin." _

Your lips burned and your throat ached in protest as you muffled the words you didn't want to say. They were incoherent, but you "said" them.

_ "you can do it, muffin." _

You didn't think you believed them, as your shrunken stomach moaned emptily.

But you "spoke" them.

  
***

His eye was hauntingly bright, staring down at you in shock.

_ "you can do it, muffin." _

Fear grasped you tightly and you thought that he'd just continue the torture, so you forced yourself to muffle it again.

_ "you can do it, muffin." _

The moment you made the sound a second time, Sans swooped down and gathered you into his arms. He murmured praise and babbled into your hair, petting it as he nuzzled you.

"thank god," he gasped, sounding on the verge of tears. "i thought i was going to lose you."

_ "i thought i was going to lose you." _

  
***

"i'm sorry, honey," he practically sobbed. "i'm so sorry."

_ "i'm so sorry." _

He lifted you and you could _ feel _ just how easy it was. How light you were now. You could see it in his expression as well when he fixed a tight smile in place.

"i had to, you know that, right?" He carried you up the stairs, still blubbering to you, "but don't worry, i'll help ya. i'll make everything better, pumpkin."

_ "i'll make everything better, pumpkin." _

You didn't protest it: you'd do what you had to do to be able to claw your way out of this.


	13. The Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** There is non-consensual, sexual touching in this chapter. Please mind the tags and remember that this Sans is not a good person.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

  
  
Being carried out into the bitter cold of the blizzard made you whimper brokenly as your frail body stiffened and burned from the wind. Your eyes burned from the sudden light after spending far too long in the dark with nothing but that _ damned _ flower to light the room.

You could still hear the whispers hissing in the back of your withered mind.

_ "i love you, honey." _

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

_ " _ ** _liar_**_."_

Sans shushed you, but cradled you closer in an attempt to shield you as he hurried through the snow to return to the front of the house.

***

It was surreal to be back inside the house.

Your eyes watered as the light seared them, but you forced yourself to pay attention through your lethargic pain. If you were going to survive past this, you needed to be aware: _ you had to be smart. _

Though, that didn't mean you were any less terrified to see _ your _ belongings here. _ Your _ furniture. _ Your _ household decorations.

Sans gently nuzzled your forehead and smeared pale blue tears across your dried skin. "i got your stuff, honey. you're all moved in now: won't that be nice for your recovery?"

You grit your teeth.

***

He took you upstairs, his chest rumbling "soothingly" in a way that jarred you unpleasantly and it took all your willpower to not say a word. To stamp down the anger. 

Your_ survival _ relied on it and you'd be damned if you let him put you in that basement again.

Balancing you in one arm, he opened the door to a bathroom. It made you want to cry, thinking he was going to humiliate you _ once again_, but he knelt beside the tub to reach for the faucet. 

The pipes groaned miserably as you realized he intended to _ bathe _ you.

***

The water splashed nosily in the tub, but it wasn't enough to drown out Sans' hums as he brought your wrists to his mouth. You dispassionately took in your skeletal appearance and the bite on your hand that had just begun to heal: even the wounds from the ropes and the heavy ring on your finger.

His _ disgusting _ tongue laved along raw skin and you fought to keep yourself from striking him for it.

"s'all gonna be okay, sugar... i'll make it better," he promised.

Sweetly.

Tenderly.

You wanted to scream as he began to peel away your tattered clothes.

***

You didn't have the strength to sit up on your own, so he propped you up against the tub. Watching Sans shuck off his clothes made you want to hurl, but you were all too aware of the stitches still sealing your mouth shut.

Closing your eyes, you focused on breathing.

He smoothed his claws through your hair, speaking softly, "you ready? lemme know if the water is too cold..."

Naked bones pressed against you as you were lifted, bringing forth memories of a night spent in a drugged haze. 

You fought back the tears and exhaled through your nose.

***

The water was enough to scald you, but you didn't utter a complaint: it was preferable to being able to feel _ him. _ He had settled you so you sat between his legs with your back pressing against his rib cage in a way that felt far more intimate than you were comfortable with.

His hands lightly traced over your skin, tapping against the skin pulled taut over your ribs and your hips that had sunken in. 

"'m so glad you came to your senses... you wouldn't have lasted much longer."

Gingerly, he began scrubbing a bar of soap against you.

***

It didn't take long for the water to turn grimy, but the bastard was nothing if not methodical. The tub was drained multiple times before he seemed satisfied with the state of cleanliness of your body and he turned his attention to your matted hair.

The shampoo had a too strong scent that burnt your overly sensitive nose, but you just closed your eyes and let him rub at your scalp. You couldn't stop the flinch when he touched the back of your head: the spot still tender from being thrown down the stairs.

"don't worry. we're almost done, sweetart."

***

You had began to fall asleep - your exhaustion and weakened state drawing your eyes closed when his fingers pinched your nipples.

It jolted you awake instantly, making you squeal and try to recoil away from him: the action _ hurt _ your already suffering body. Surely he wasn't going to...

Sans pressed his teeth to your temple, wrapping an arm across your chest to pin you against him. "shh... i've gotcha. relax, honey."

Claws drifted lower, across your hollowed abdomen and over your pelvis before reaching the apex of your legs.

Frantically, trembling hands gripped his wrist and you shook your head.

***

"... eheheh. what's the matter, muffin?" his voice growled lowly in your ear, sending fearful shivers down your pronounced spine. "you don't _ love _ me?"

_ Oh god. _ He was going to throw you back in the basement, wasn't he? You had barely gotten out and you _ already _ pissed him off. You... You couldn't go back down there...! 

Frightened, you muffled "the words".

"... eheheh... yeah... of course ya do... you're just nervous, right?"

Against your better judgement, you nodded even though you were on the verge of a mental breakdown.

Sans kissed your temple again, grinning victoriously. "then relax, pumpkin... i've gotcha."

***

Every second of it was vile.

Your entire body was tense despite your muscles having dwindled down to nothing. There wasn't a speck of desire in your heart as Sans circled his fingers around your clit and mouthed at the hollow of your throat. 

You wanted to shriek and attack. To silence and destroy. To imagine that the fire building unbidden in your loins was nothing more than your _ hate _ for him.

But all you could do was hiss faintly through the stitches.

He moaned in your ear, "that's right honey... cum for me, won't you?"

You hated that you did.


	14. The Snips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to mind the tags <3

  
  
Blood pounded in your ears and there was a pressure behind your eyes that made your head spin worryingly. You shivered against Sans, feeling beyond violated as he clutched you to his bare bones, but all you focused on was fighting back the nausea. 

If you focused on anything else, you knew you would break down into hysterics.

"that was beautiful, sugar," he whispered reverently, lightly tracing his hands over your body.

_Ignore it._ **_Ignore it_**, you ordered yourself. _Cooperate and stay alive._

After what seemed like eons, he slowly stood up, pulling you out of the water with him.

  
***

He pat you dry with a towel, leaving you leaned against the wall as he disappeared from the room: returning moments later with a pair of _ your _ pajamas. It sickened you to know that he brought _ your _ belongings here, but you were secretly relieved to have some form of familiar, creature comfort.

When he dressed you, the clothes were far too big for your skeletal frame, but you clung to the fabric each time he attempted to adjust them.

Would he take them away because they were too big? Would he return you to the basement?

Sans hummed, smiling adoringly.

***

His thin fingers lightly lifted a matted lock from your shoulder and he clucked his tongue against his teeth when a chunk broke off far too easily. You could hear his free hand rattling around on the sink, but you barely had the strength to keep your head up, let alone try to figure out what he was doing.

A flash of silver crossed your field of vision and he took a fistful of hair in his grip. You whimpered, squinting up at him, but he simply smiled and held up a pair of scissors.

"well, this is a shame."

***

_ Snp! _

You blearily blinked when the first clump of hair fell in your lap, looking like something someone had felted into a ball.

_ Snp! _

More joined it and you slowly realized that he was _ cutting _ your hair. 

_ Snp! _

His hands tilted your head this way and that, unevenly chopping all off, regardless if it was tangled or not.

_ Snp! _

You wanted to be upset, but you told yourself that _ this _ didn't matter at this time.

_ Snp! _

He had a pair of _ scissors _ \- something you watched with rapt attention as your tongue internally traced the thread that sealed your lips.

_ Snp! _

***

Sans knocked the lumps of hair out of your lap, brushing it away as you continued to watch the well-sharpened tool. Your jaw ached from being locked and you were prepared to _ fight _ him for the chance to cut these damn things off.

He noticed you were watching them and chuckled, tapping the tips against his teeth, "do you love me, honey?"

_ "i love you, honey." _

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

_ " _ ** _liar_**_." _

You forced out "the words".

He beamed happily and took hold of your chin to tilt your head up.

"such a good wife," he cooed. "hold still now..."

***

_ Snp! _

_ Snp! _

_ Snp! _

_ Snp! _

There was immediate relief in your swollen lips as the tension keeping them shut eased, but Sans kept your mouth shut. The tip of his claws plucked at the thread, drawing whimpers from you as each one was painstakingly pulled free.

Once the final thread was removed, you opened your mouth - popping your jaw in the process - and gulped in air. Your lips bled slightly from being agitated, but you had never been so grateful for something so simple yet wonderful in your life.

He pressed his teeth to the corner of your mouth, cutting your relief short.

***

"i love you, honey."

_ "i love you, honey." _

_ "i love you, honey." _

_ "i love you, honey." _

He looked at you expectantly.

Your lips moved, no longer muffling the sound. No longer allowing you to pretend you were saying something else to cope with being forced to say what you didn't mean.

The sound that emerged from your throat was raspy, a pitiful croak compared to what your voice normally was.

"L... ove..."

It was all you could manage: that alone sent burning pain throughout your voice box. His eyes crinkled mirthfully as his smile grew.

"i knew ya did, pumpkin."

***

Sans' hands were resting on your thighs, his thumbs rubbing circles as he watched you work your jaw, "i bet you're hungry, huh?"

Your eyes snapped up to meet his.

"eheheh... _ starvin'_, right?"

Pushing down the fury that rose at the sight of his knowing smirk, you nodded slowly.

The corners of his mouth grew sharper somehow, making him look all the more sinister to match his overblown eye and cracked skull.

"eheheh... me too. been dyin' to taste ya again..."

_ Oh hell no_, you thought as his fingers reached for your waistband.

Inhaling, you forced yourself to _ finally _ vomit.

***

All that came up was water and bile, but it was enough to make him lurch back in surprise as you leaned over and noisily retched into the toilet. You prayed to every deity in existence that it would deter him enough to buy you more time to avoid his _ sickening _ touch.

"... shit, you're not, heh... doin’ s'well, are ya?"

He traced his fingertips up your spine, leaving you trembling in response. You were terrified that he would still _ try_, but it finally seemed to register to him that _ now wasn't the time_.

"... alright. let's getcha some food."

***

Sans brought you down the stairs, placing you on a lumpy, green couch that had definitely seen better days. He pressed his teeth to your head - now much lighter thanks to the impromptu haircut - and he positioned you so that you were supported against the arms of the couch.

"stay here, alright, muffin? i'll make you somethin' good..."

You cast a withering glare at his back as he shuffled into the kitchen, not at all trusting whatever he would "make" after that _ rabbit _ had been stuffed your throat.

Tracing your newly freed lips, you silently rested: beginning to contemplate escaping.


	15. The Meal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to [wolfpup177](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpup177/pseuds/wolfpup177) for keeping me company while I wrote this! This chapter is a bit slow and a little tough to write decently, but I hope you enjoy it~
> 
> <strike>Right now, they are currently doing a 24-hour charity livestream for Children's Miracle Network Hospitals who are supporting Shodair Children's Hospital, so feel free to check out that stream here!</strike> The stream is over, but [here](https://www.twitch.tv/wolfpupthesaltyk9) is their Twitch if anybody is interested!
> 
> Go on over and tell everybody hello~

  
  
Your eyes drifted shut several times, the lethargy that weighed down your body threatening to put you to sleep. It was considerably warmer in the house and the couch, while lumpy, was more comfortable than the thin pile of blankets you had been kept on.

A dangerous combination when you were already so weak, made even worse by the predator wandering around in the next room. Each time you had passed out around Sans, he had done something unspeakably horrible to you.

It left you paranoid and wondering what he would do to you the moment you fell asleep.

***

You could smell something cooking.

The savory smell made your mouth water and your stomach twist painfully as it renewed the hunger that had left you decrepit. It made you stiffly clutch at your gut, curling forward slightly in an attempt to will it away and your mind seemed to only focus on how _ empty _ you were.

Would... He tease you again...? Eat the food right in front of you...?

_ "do you love me?" _

_ "_**_liar_**._" _

It had made you desperate then, but now... Now that you _ could _ eat, would he do it? Did... He want you to suffer _ that _ much?

***

You had been focusing so much on clutching at your stomach, you didn't notice when Sans returned and sat himself on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Not until he was lightly lifting your chin with his curled fingers, "it's hurts, don't it?"

Your eyes drifted down to the bowl in his free hand, the scent stronger than ever as you blinked at the dark mixture. Large chunks of meat floated within, dwarfing the few vegetables that had been added - all of it the consistency of paste.

_ So hungry... _

He pulled it away, "do you love me, honey?"

***

_ Not again...! _

You whimpered, nodding and croaking out the increasingly horrible word: afraid he would return you to the basement and terrified he would _ tease _ you again.

Sans pulled your chin up more, humming, "kiss me."

It felt like your stomach dropped, but you fought to keep your expression from showing it. He was clearly soaking in every minute twitch, searching for _ something _ on your face and you wanted to wilt under his stare.

Did... This really matter right now? Couldn't he see that you were in no condition for these games? Why was he toying with you like this!?

  
***

Sans lifted a brow at your lack of response, releasing your chin to cup your cheek. "sweetart, don't you want to kiss your husband?"

He held it just beyond your reach and the slop should have been unappealing, but nothing had even seemed _ more _ appetizing to you. You _ couldn't _ let him take it away from you...

The scent of the food hit you again and prompted you to lean forward slightly, trying to ignore how the room spun in the process.

It... Was for survival. You had to for _ survival_.

Reluctantly, you pressed your lips to the corner of his teeth.

***

Sans sucked in a started breath, pulling away from you so suddenly that you would have fallen forward if he hadn't caught your shoulder. He looked at you like he thought you would refuse - and you truly _ wanted _ to, but you... 

You were _ starving_: what did he _ expect_?

A blue-grey blush dusted his cheekbones and he gave you a smirk that said he was just _ so _ pleased with himself. You burned with rage and humiliation, but you _ did it _ for ** _survival_**.

"eheheh... how can i resist a _ kiss_met like that...?"

He leaned back in, nuzzling his forehead against your own.

***

You were pushed back until your back rested against the couch again, but when you held your palms up for the bowl, he tutted at you chidingly. 

"i said i'd help ya, didn't i?"

_ You "helped" enough, _ the bitter thoughts in you hissed vehemently and you fisted the fabric of your pants to keep yourself from lashing out. Instead, you nodded, keeping your eyes low to avoid looking at his wretched face.

He idly stirred the slop and lifted the spoon to bring it closer to your mouth, hovering it over the bowl so it wouldn't spill.

"say 'ahhh', muffin."

***

There was a pause as you considered reaching for the utensil yourself, recalling he had forced slivers of raw meat down your throat. It felt like it happened years ago and you'd be lying if you said you weren't suspicious of this as well, but if _ that _ hadn't killed you... Surely this wouldn't either...?

You took a moment to slowly open your mouth, your jaw locking and your lip trembling. It remained that way for a beat and you could see the cogs turning in his mind.

Sans guided the spoon inside your mouth, clinking your teeth in the process. 

***

He deposited the contents of the spoon in your mouth before pulling away, staring at you with an unreadable expression.

Flavors overwhelmed your tongue and you painstakingly began the process of chewing the tough, stringy meat. The texture was abominable and you pointedly ignored the taste of iron coating your tongue, but...

Sniffling pitifully, you relished your first bite of food after _ so long_...

You didn't care that it was actually disgusting or that it _ hurt _ to swallow. 

You didn't care that it made your stomach forewarn it was about to reject its newfound contents.

"eheheh, is it that good?"

***

Sans swiped stray tears from your cheek and you managed to resist the urge to recoil, shyly opening your mouth for another bite. It made him grin and he repeated the action, then sat back to watch you in contentment. 

After doing this a few more times, you had to turn your head away and hold your stomach to soothe the sharp stabs coming from eating too much, too fast.

"you like it, right?"

You eyed him, then hesitantly nodded.

"ya wanna know what it's made of?"

Again, you nodded nervously.

"eheheh... don't worry, it was a _ humane _ treat."


	16. The Lesson Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** Cannibalism, though unwilling.
> 
> whoa man i sure am mean to ya'll

  
  
You looked at him in confusion, unsure of what he meant and your mind far too tired to try to decipher it. Couldn't he just let you have this one, semi-peaceful moment?

"eheheh. i gotta admit... it's a little _ monstrous _ too."

The too-full pain in your gut hit you again and you frowned, holding your stomach. What the hell was he talking about...? It wasn't actually poisoned, was it?

He hooked his fingers into his empty eye, snickering as he yanked on it harshly. Bits of Dust floated down onto his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind.

"get it?"

***

Slowly, you shook your head, mind reeling as you tried to catch on to what he was implying.

"maybe if i tell ya some spices... would that help?"

He tugged on his eye socket again, the glowing eyelight in the other focused entirely on you. His pupil was nothing more than a pinprick and there was a strange tremor coming over his face - like he was holding something absolutely hilarious back.

"ginger, sonia, paprika, greg, thyme, faun, sage, garf..."

He continued listing off seemingly random things until it struck you like a bag of bricks.

Some of them were _ names_.

***

You gawped at him, your stomach churning uncomfortably - this time from more than just the cramping caused by eating too much. He was joking... He had to be. He _ couldn't _ be serious.

Sans tilted his head and jokingly said, "you know what they say: 'we are what we eat', sweetart."

Watching your face change from confusion to horror made him huff out laughs, practically wheezing as he held his face.

Your breathing quickly grew shallow and your vision blurred even more as panic and revulsion gripped at the edges of your psyche.

Why would he do something so unspeakably _ cruel_?

***

Upon seeing a fresh track of tears dripping down your hollow cheeks, Sans began to try to stifle his laughter and set the bowl aside. He shushed you, ignoring how you recoiled when he cupped your face to wipe the wetness away.

"eheheh... i'm not stupid, honey. you don't quite understand yet. i promised i'd help ya understand, didn't i?"

You sobbed, shaking your head: what the hell was he going on about _ now_?

"you know the story of what happened to us monsters, right? how we were left to rot... to _ starve _ underground in a famine? left to _ die_?"

***

You didn't answer, so he continued, "my own friend tried to kill me because we were desperate. can ya believe that?"

His grip on your cheeks grew tighter until it felt like he was about to pop your head like a balloon.

"threw a spear right through my fuckin' _ head _ and it didn't get us _ nowhere_. the bitch." 

You trembled, squeezing your eyes shut as a headache bloomed in your temples from his merciless grasp.

"heh... point is, starvin' can change a person: makes 'em desperate to do things they normally _ wouldn't_. i think you learned that, didn't ya, sugar?"

***

Just as suddenly as it had turned malicious, his grip on you loosened and Sans began petting your unevenly cropped hair. You shook, tired of his emotional rollercoasters and wanting nothing more than for him to fuck off _ forever_.

"any time somethin' would fall underground, we'd eat it. didn't matter what - didn't matter _ who _ either," he chuckled. "sometimes we'd even eat the dust of other monsters. never did much, but it was somethin' to chew on."

He pressed his teeth to your forehead, then nuzzled his face on top of your head.

"it changed a bit, when we got topside." 

***

"my brother - did ya know i had one? heh, he's super cool. papyrus decided he didn't much care for _ meat _ anymore, once we got up there."

Sans shoved you back against the couch and leaned his elbows on his knees. Moving with painstakingly stiff joints, you pulled your legs up and hugged them to your chest defensively.

"it's a real shame too. i had a stockpile built up for once and i don't really like to _ waste _ food... so i stored it down here."

Your mind, tired as it may be, locked onto the fact he said "down here".

***

"you humans though... now that i got my cute lil soulmate here, i can use that stockpile. you're smart enough to know to not _ waste _ anything, right?"

With that said, Sans picked up the bowl and stirred it up again, bringing another spoonful towards you. Rapidly, you shook your head, wanting to vomit at the thought of eating _ more _ of that: you were shocked that you hadn't thrown up what you had ate already!

"open up."

Again, you shook your head: he couldn't expect you to after telling you _ that_.

"tsk tsk... i'm not askin' ya, honey. ** _i'm telling you_**_._"

***

Sans nudged your lips with the spoon and you ducked down, going so far as to cover your mouth with your hand in an attempt to get him to give up. It only made him bristle and slam the bowl down so he could grab your jaw and _ force _ your mouth open.

Your hands weakly tried to push him off, the old bite wound on your palm reminding you of the last time he force fed you, but it only served to drain your energy.

The spoon hit one of your teeth hard enough that you were certain it cracked.

***

Once more, the tough meat - _human_ _meat_ \- and paste-y mix was deposited into your mouth, though this time you were instantly trying to push it out with your tongue. He sealed your lips shut and barely let you breathe out your nose, bearing down on you with a sneer.

You started gagging, only making him smother you more.

"puke it up and i'll fuckin' feed it to you again," he gutterally snarled, displaying a whole new level of anger and aggression towards you. "**_swallow it_**."

Sobbing, you struggled to obey, terrified he would hurt you or return you to the basement.


	17. The Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a lackluster chapter, but I hope you enjoy~
> 
> <strike>also lol ya'll ate a monster last chapter too so it was kind of a double nasty there. thanks for reading this clusterfuck so far!!</strike> xD

  
  
You pressed your hand to your mouth, doing your best to press back a belch that threatened to bring up burning bile. Sans watched you, humming _ happily _ as he set the now empty bowl aside to press his freezing hands against your hard and bloated stomach.

"wouldja lookit that... we'll have you fattened up in no time, pumpkin," he murmured before nuzzling his face against your gut. 

The bite mark on your palm throbbed, warning you to not touch his skull to push him off, so you squeezed your eyes shut to will away the cramping in your abdomen.

***

He leaned back, gripping your hips to adjust your body so that you were laying on your side with your head resting against the arm of the couch. The motion made acid rise and it was a fight to keep from spewing it out: his threat lingering in your head.

"you were so good for me, wifey," Sans praised, petting the side of your head. "do ya want a treat?"

The thought of eating anything else made your stomach gurgle painfully and you whimpered. Hadn't he made you suffer _ enough_?

Forcing yourself to speak, you rasped, "I... t... Hu... rts..."

***

Your throat felt like you were shredding it with glass for every syllable you pushed out, but they seemed to have the intended effect.

All playfulness drained from his face - though the smile was still there; simply strained and nearing a frown. "you're hurting?"

A nod was all you could offer as you pressed back another belch. 

He stared at you like you had just told him you were about to sprout a second head and start spitting fire. It made you wonder if he was mistaking your whimpers and tears for pleasure instead of pain. He _was_ that stupid...

***

Sans' face twitched, spasming as though he was getting electrocuted for a brief moment before he dipped his fingers into his empty socket and cracked skull. He _ jerked _ on his own bone, his smile growing all the thinner as he stared at you with that lone, overblown eye.

You shrank back, terrified you might have made a mistake by saying he was _ hurting you_.

He lowered the hand clutching the gaping hole in his head to rub his thumb across your cheek. "eheheh... why didn't ya tell me?"

_ Because I can barely speak, asshole. _

His head tilted. 

"are ya scared?"

***

You didn't know how to respond without setting him off, choosing to keep quiet and tense.

"are ya scared of _ me_?"

_ More than you could ever believe. _

It must have been in your eyes, because his face _ fell_. He curled in on himself, yanking on his eye socket with enough force that you were surprised he didn't break it. 

"why... are you scared, honey...?"

Sans wasn't really looking at you: his eye growing blurred around the edges as he started muttering to himself. The noises coming from his mouth could only be described as _ inhuman_: sharp, screechy and completely garbled.

***

He continued making the bloodcurdling noises, forcing you to curl up on your side and press your hands to your ears. A migraine pounded at your temples the longer his "episode" continued, leaving you grimacing and squinting at him in confused terror.

_ What the fuck!? _

Unable to bear the ear-splitting racket any longer, you grabbed his hand that was touching your cheek in hopes that he would _ stop_. He blinked into focus, silencing himself instantly as he regarded you with an unreadable expression.

Ears ringing, you moved to let go of his hand: only for him to snatch yours up.

***

You could feel his fingers were trembling as he clutched your hand in his own and he looked at you like a kicked dog. Each frightened pulse of your heart made your head spin and you were almost certain you were teetering on the edge of a fainting spell.

"is it because... i had to teach you?" Sans asked softly. "because i put you in the basement?"

There was more to it than that - particularly the part where he kidnapped you and brought you here, but you stiffly nodded all the same.

"oh... muffin... you shouldn't be scared of _ me_..."

***

Another wave of cramps from your too-full stomach left you wincing and his breath hitched. "right... hurting. you're hurting..."

He muttered to himself, one of his hands reaching for his eye again and you were almost certain that he would have another fit if not for a basic, tinkling chime that began to sound off in his pocket. It made him blink and pull out a _ cellphone_, tapping idly on the screen to shut it off and read whatever was notifying him.

"oh... is it that late already?" Pocketing the phone, he sighed, "i have to go to work, pumpkin."

***

_ Work_.

It meant he would be leaving you alone for an indefinite amount of time and you barely managed to restrain the excitement at the thought. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice the shift in your mood as he stood up with a groan and disappeared behind the couch.

You strained to listen to what he was doing: a cabinet shut somewhere in the kitchen and you could hear the bastard running the sink before he returned. He held two small pills and a glass of water in his hands.

"pain killers," he quietly explained, pressing them to your mouth.

***

You didn't trust them, but there was a strange glint in his eye that made you reluctantly comply: opening your mouth to let him deposit them on your tongue. They were bitter, but he quickly guided the glass to your mouth to let you wash them down.

Sans pet your head again, speaking gently, "just stay here on the couch til i get back, honey."

It was pointless to say, since your body could hardly move as it was.

He hummed, "the medicine should put you to sleep in no time, sugar, but don't worry: i'll be back before you wake."

  
  
  



	18. The Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh there was a lot I wanted to do with this chapter, but I had to cut a ton of it out to keep to the word limit xD
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope it's enjoyable <3
> 
> edit: just realized that this story officially has the highest word count and is the most popular thing on my profile... ya'll i'm so flattered TTwTT  
i legit thought people would hate this story because of the content, but thank you all so much for proving me wrong! here's hoping that you have fun on the rest of this wild ride~!!

Sans pressed a kiss to your forehead, ignoring the uneasy way you regarded him as he reached for the blanket tossed on the back of the couch. He made a show of tucking it around you, fussing over you for a bit before he leaned down to your level.

"gimme a kiss to keep with me at work?"

It was a sweet sentiment that was completely wasted on someone like _ him_, but you shakily moved to peck his cheek anyways.

His hand shot up, grabbing the back of your head as he suddenly forced his tongue into your mouth.

***

You whimpered as the gelatinous mass prodded in every corner of your mouth until he found the pills you had barely managed to tuck in the back of your cheek. Wild panic hit you and you tried to pull away, but he held your shoulder in place as his tongue shoved the pills down your throat. 

Swallowing to avoid choking, you coughed and sputtered as he pulled back with a chuckle. 

"eheheh, you're smart, honey," he praised, rubbing his cheek on the side of your head. "almost fooled me."

Clutching your heaving chest, you cursed the bastard for his smugness.

***

He hummed and stood, once more leaving you to fetch something as you worked your aching throat to try and bring the pills back up. When he came back, he kept his back to you as he arranged stuff on the table, making you narrow your eyes suspiciously.

Stepping aside, he pet your head and let you look at what he set out for you: bottles of water, a packet of crackers and a bouquet of orange blossoms. The sight of the flowers made you distantly remember the research you had done before.

**Orange Blossom** : _ marriage and fruitfulness, eternal love. _

***

"i'll be back soon, muffin," he told you, patting your head one more time before heading towards the door. "try to get some sleep - _ heh. _ well, i know ya will, so... sleep tight."

You heard him pause, tapping his fingers on the wall as though he was waiting for something to happen.

"i _ love _ you, honey."

_ "i love you, honey." _

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

_ "_ ** _liar_ ** _." _

Squeezing your eyes shut, you reminded yourself that _ survival _ was more important than your pride.

"L... ove..."

Sans made a pleased noise, "stay out of trouble."

The door clicked shut and locked behind him.

***

You waited a few minutes to see if he would return, then threw the scratchy blanket off yourself. Pain stabbed at your body, focusing in your gut currently, but you grimaced and wept through the agony as you forced yourself to sit up. 

The world spun, threatening to throw off kilter and the urge to vomit bit at the back of your throat. It was tempting to give in, but you had a feeling he'd keep true to his promise to force it back in you, so you bitterly kept it in.

Instead, you turned your focus to the stairs.

***

The amount of time you had before the pills dissolved was limited thanks to his dicking around before leaving. While letting yourself fall into a drugged sleep was more appealing than it should be, you couldn't stand the thought of keeping that... "_Food_" in you for another moment.

You carefully considered your options, looking around the room before sighing through your nose. Sliding to the floor, you slowly began to crawl towards the stairs, intent on reaching the only bathroom in the house.

After all, he couldn't prove that you had thrown up if there was no evidence left behind.

***

Every movement made your body burn and scream in torment. Sweat was dripping off you from the exertion and you _ knew _ that this was bad for you. It was stupid. Pointless.

Your bloated gut gurgled in warning, forcing you to stop halfway up the steps to clutch and rub it in an attempt to soothe the pain. The bastard had definitely _ over_fed you and you vaguely knew that it was counterproductive for someone suffering from starvation.

There was a million reasons to hate _ him _ and you used your anger and spite as fuel to continue dragging yourself to the top.

***

You caught yourself dozing off midway down the hall, though you weren't sure if it was from the exhaustion, the drugs or if you were dying. It was difficult to shake off, even more so when your lungs were wheezing in thin puffs of air, but you kept pushing. 

Trembling, you shoved open the door Sans had brought you to before, collapsing on the tile for a brief moment before raising your head to look at the toilet. You breathed heavily, trying to blink away the black spots that danced across your dim vision before slowly inching your way closer.

***

Throwing up into the porcelain bowl was a relief you'd never thought you'd be glad to experience, but it felt like a weight off your shoulders when you pulled down on the handle to flush it all away. Fatigue accented your aching body and you were pretty sure that the intense throbbing from your front tooth was definitely a crack from when he hit it with the spoon, but...

Somehow, you felt marginally better.

Now that your gut was considerably lighter, you let yourself rest for a moment before reaching up and grabbing hold of the sink: preparing to stand. 

***

Your muscles were protesting as you grunted, shakily pulling yourself up to your knees - then up onto your feet. For a moment, you feared that you'd fall, but you managed to hold still long enough for the room to stop spinning as you kept your eyes clenched shut.

Once you were certain that you weren't going to topple over, you cracked an eye open to look at yourself in the mirror: seeing an impossibly thin woman staring back at you with gaunt cheeks and teary, sunken eyes.

Your dry lips wobbled as you took in how disgustingly horrible you appeared.

  
  



	19. The Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** There is gore in a dream midway through this chapter, so if you would prefer not to read that, then skip the section that's completely in italics. <3
> 
> We're coming up on some fun <strike>terrible</strike> times soon... Fufufu

  
  
Keeping one hand gripping the counter to keep your trembling knees steady, you shakily used the other to lightly press your fingertips to your cheek. After a moment, you ran them through your messily chopped hair, finding no strand was longer than a couple inches. 

Every bone on your body was visible, making you look... 

Tears bit at your eyes and your throat constricted painfully, making it difficult to breathe as you lowered yourself to your knees to keep from falling. You looked like that _ fucking _ skeleton, just with skin stretched over your bones.

Weeping, you hugged yourself for comfort.

***

Crying made your head throb and your vision swim with black spots: warning you of the coming fainting spell if you didn't stop. You _ wanted _ to sit there and sob for hours, hating everything and snarling every curse you knew. 

Instead, you meekly scrubbed your eyes and twisted your body to begin crawling back downstairs: making sure to shut the door as you went. You didn't know what Sans would do if he found you upstairs - especially since he had drugged you, so you weren't going to risk another form of punishment.

You were ready to just sleep forever, anyways.

***

Dragging yourself back down the stairs was a challenge as you tried to avoid tumbling down the steps, knowing it would probably kill you in this state. It was painstakingly slow and your body was _ screaming _ at you to just _ stop moving_, that you were doing so much harm to yourself.

Drenched in sweat and gasping for air with your burning lungs, you forced yourself to continue until your hands scraped against the rough carpet of the living room. The exhaustion was finally starting to overcome you, but with one final burst of strength, you pulled yourself onto the couch.

***

Wheezing from the exertion, you reached for a bottle of water, and wrinkled your nose at the overpowering scent of the orange blossoms. You did your best to ignore them as you struggled with the cap and immediately chugged the water once it was opened: only slowing when your stomach cramped up again.

Everything _ hurt _ and if you were to be honest, you would say that you were shocked that the stunt you pulled hadn't killed you. Though you were relieved to finally rest, achingly laying back on the lumpy couch as your eyes sagged shut.

Sleep took you immediately.

***

_ Skeletal hands danced across your ribs, lightly running over your breasts and tweaking your nipples before pressing against the space over your heart. A red, overblown eye was looking down at you sadistically - or was it lovingly? - and a rumbling laugh vibrated through you. _

_ Claws tore at your chest, making you open your mouth to scream, but no sound came as they shredded muscle and broke apart bone. After what felt like years, the hands pulled back, clutching your still beating heart as they brought it up to a grinning skull. _

_ "eheheh... eat your heart out, honey." _

You gasped awake.

***

Tears began bubbling over, dripping down your cheeks as terror seized your nightmare-addled mind. Distantly, you heard a door click shut and rapid footsteps approaching, but focused on pawing at your chest to check yourself for wounds.

"honey, what's-"

You screamed at the sudden voice, pressing yourself against the back of the couch as Sans jumped, retracting his mitten covered hand. He blinked, but the sight of him only made you cry harder as the memory of claws gripping your heart made you wonder if he would really do that to you.

He spoke slowly, "it's okay, sweetart. i'm here."

***

_ That's the problem_, you wanted to shriek, but your sobbing was too hysterical to allow you to speak.

There was still snow melting on his shoulders and you recognized _ your _ scarf around his neck and _ your _ mittens covering his claws. He reached for you slowly, but you cowered back and cried all the harder - though doing so made your head pound and your lungs constrict.

"shhh... it's okay, pumpkin. i'm here," he tried to soothe, but he was just making it _ worse _! "what's the matter? didja have a bad dream...?"

He pulled you forward, tucking you against his chest.

***

You weakly pushed against him, wanting to be as far away from the _ bastard _ as possible. He merely shushed you, resting his chin on the top of your head and the low, rattling noise from his ribs returned, making you wonder if it was some weird skeleton purr.

"i've gotcha, honey. it's alright," he murmured, petting his hand along your back. "you're alright now."

You _ weren't _ alright though. _ He _ was here and _ touching _ you when all you wanted was to go home and be as far away from him as possible.

"i'm here," Sans said again, affectionately nuzzling your head.

***

Sans stubbornly held you in place, refusing to let go until your tears ran dry and your wheezing melted into shallow gasps. He never stopped _ touching _ you, mimicking the motions of comfort while tainting the usually sweet action. 

You sagged against him, exhausted and resigned, but it made _ him _ happy if his humming was anything to go by.

"that's right, muffin. i love you... won't let nothin' happen to ya."

It made you want to attack him for having the fucking gall to say that to you. Every bad thing that had happened to you recently was because of _ him_.

***

Sans pushed you back a bit so he could look you in the eye. "didja panic 'cause you were alone?"

You weren't sure how to respond, so you nodded vaguely, biting back whimpers to avoid pissing him off. He chuckled, peeling off the mittens to toss aside and the sight of his claws made you shrink in on yourself protectively.

"such a needy lil wife... eheheh. s'okay though, i've put you through the wringer."

He tipped your head up, grinning wolfishly as he leaned in close to trace his nasal bone along your cheek.

"howzabout i take your mind off things?"

  
  



	20. The Attempt to Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll sure do expect the worst from me, don't you lol  
also woo-hoo! officially wrote 200 of these little 100 word snippets! i hope you've all been enjoying them so far!!

Sans inhaled deeply and sighed happily as he drew his nasal bone across your jawline, trailing it down to your throat. Your breathing quickened as he lingered there and stopped completely when he opened his maw to nibble at the skin tenderly. His teeth were razor sharp and you didn't dare move in case it would cause him to sink them into your flesh like he had done to your palm.

You clenched your eyes shut, shuddering when his tongue laved your skin and prayed that if he was going to do this, that he'd make it quick and painless.

***

Claws dipped underneath your shirt, grazing lightly against the hollow of your gut and traced the bottom of your ribs. You fought to keep from screaming, your nightmare still lingering at the forefront of your thoughts, yet he didn't seem to mind the stiff position you locked yourself into.

Chuckling, Sans pulled back, "how about a movie?"

You peeled open an eye, finding him smiling at you pleasantly as he stood and walked around the coffee table to get to the TV. Distrust coiled in your gut, even as he made a show of digging out a battered DVD player.

***

"you like disney, right?" Sans asked as he knelt down, fiddling with the cords connecting the player to the TV. "... eh, who am i kiddin': a cute lil princess like you prolly knows all of the oldies by heart."

The comment made you seethe, but you kept silent and reached for a bottle of water on the table - though you were unable to mask the nervous tremor in your hands. He turned the set on, turning to face you as the familiar company logo illuminated the back of his head with an eerie, blue glow.

It made him look ominous. 

***

"how about some snacks?"

You quickly snatched up the packet of crackers sitting on the table, holding them to your chest as if it would keep you from feeding you more abominable swill. It made him laugh and shake his head, but you could feel your stomach was still bloated and overstuffed, so you worked your mouth to speak.

"H-hurts," you managed to say with a voice that sounded like you were gargling gravel. "Too... Too m-much... I'll-"

Breaking into a fit of coughing, you hastily took a drink of water as he curiously tipped his head to the side.

***

You could practically see the gears turning in his head as he thought over your words. There was a spark of hope in you that he would _ hear _ what you were trying to say, especially as his expression turned contemplative. 

"'hurts'..." Sans thoughtfully tapped his finger on his teeth. "too much food hurts?"

Nodding, you watched for any signs of understanding in his eye.

"heh. sorry, honey, but ya hafta eat. i'm not gonna let you skip meals _ now_."

He started for the kitchen and you internally panicked, wracking your brain for something you could say that might stop him.

***

You rasped, every syllable feeling like it was shredding your throat, "B... roth?"

Sans paused to look at you, "what about it?"

Growing frustrated with his stupidity and your lack of an ability to talk effectively as the TV played delicate music, you set the crackers and water down to smack your fist on your hand. The action made his smile jerk into a near-frown, but he turned to give you his attention as you made a writing motion.

"want some paper?" Seeing you nod again, he gave a longsuffering sigh. "now?"

You nearly flipped him off, but nodded instead.

***

You were given a pad of paper that reeked of mold and had a strange language scribbled on the top few sheets, but you ignored it to flip to a blank page. Holding a pen felt awkward after going so long with barely using your hands, but you managed to unevenly scribble across the surface.

_ Humans who _ <strike>_ haf _</strike> _ haven't ate for a long time have _ <strike>_ two _</strike> _ to take it slow or they'll die from overeating. Google it. _

Once upon a time, you would have cringed at your mistakes, but you were just proud that you didn't write "_asshole_" as well.

***

Sans read over your note, creepily tracing over your handwriting with the tip of his finger before his swollen eyelight flickered to you. You wrung your hands and hoped it would get through his thick skull.

"izzat so?"

You took the pad back, underlining "_Google it._" several times before adding:

_ There's _ <strike>_ bean _</strike> _ been studies done. Stuf like chicken broth/nutrition drinks would be better. _ _ Google. It. _

You handed it back to him in a huff: if you were going to be stuck with this fucking psychopath, you sure as hell weren't going to let him _ kill _ you with his shitty cooking.

***

"aw, honey. why didn't you say somethin' sooner?" he asked after glancing over your new additions. "was it 'cause you were afraid to make me mad?"

Suppressing the urge to shriek in his face, you gave a slight shrug of your shoulders because _ of course _ you were afraid to piss him off. You'd be insane to _ not _ be afraid of the way he cooed and ran his fingers along your scalp in a mockery of comfort.

"don't be scared to tell me anythin', alright?"

"_I hate you_" wasn't something you'd be safely vocalizing anytime soon, no matter _ what _ he said.

***

Sans pulled his phone out of his jacket - _ that's twice he brought it out of his left pocket _ \- and tapped on the screen as he talked to you.

"don't know much about humans, ya know. i actually hate their guts," he admitted, making you tense: that... Didn't bode well for _ you_, the only human in the room. He seemed to notice your dread and quickly reassured you, "but you're the exception, sugar."

You still felt queasy, knowing damn good and well that wasn't a positive thing and he gave you a falsely innocent grin.

"you'll help me learn, won'tcha?"


	21. The Step Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** There is Non-Con/Rape in this chapter. Please mind the tags.
> 
> had a lot of fun writing this while tormenting people over in my writing discord xD  
i hope you all had just as much fun as i did~

  
  
_"Little town, it's a quiet village..."_

You sat tensely in the dark room and stared straight at the TV while not truly registering the moving images before you.

_ "Every day like the one before..." _

The sound of bones crunching beside you and the clicking of a hand reaching into a bowl to grab more made you cringe.

_ "Little town, full of little people..." _

Nervously, you pressed yourself into your corner of the couch, wanting to put as much distance between you and the unsettling noise as possible.

_ "Waking up to say..." _

Sans snorted in amusement and spoke on cue, "_bonjour_."

***

You cast him a dull look, pointedly ignoring the fact he was chewing on a handful of small animal bones and reached for your pad of paper. Curiosity nagged you to ask, despite your common sense protesting and the music continued in the background as you scribbled messily.

_Do_ <strike>_yu_ </strike>_you even know French?_

Passing it over so he could read, he glanced at it briefly before turning his head to look at you with an awful look of adoration.

"je sais que tu me détestes encore, chérie."

You rolled your eyes somewhat, unsure of what he said. The bastard. 

***

Sans set bowl with his "snack" down on the table, stretching his arms and popping his back before using the maneuver to not so covertly drag himself closer to you. There wasn't any room to do much more than lean away, but you did your best to avoid coming in contact with him.

After watching the TV idly for a couple minutes, he reached over and wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you against his ribs. It made you grip your knees in an attempt to keep yourself from clawing at him - more for your sake than his own.

***

You tried to keep your breathing controlled and even, not wanting to have a panic attack when your head was forcefully being held against his chest. Briefly, you tried to focus on the movie - recognizing childhood characters interacting on the screen, but they did little to draw you mind away from your predicament.

Sans rested his chin on top of your head, sighing in contentment, "this is nice."

_ It's fucking awful. _

(Un)fortunately, he seemed content to simply pepper the side of your face with toothy kisses while tracing your shoulder with his claw.

It definitely completely ruined Disney for you.

***

Sans gently pet your arm, making a too-comforting rattle that made you want to punch him straight in the teeth to see how _ he _ liked a cracked tooth. It wasn't _ fair _ that he continued the soothing motions, convincing your already exhausted body into relaxing against him. It was _ awful _ how your eyes were naturally drifting shut: you shouldn't let your guard down around him.

Just as you began nodding off, his fingers lightly brushed your jawline. You didn't notice at first, not until he took hold of your chin and tilted it up to place his teeth against your lips.

***

You froze, your eyes widening as he pried your lips open too easily to allow his tongue to wriggle into your mouth. The temptation to _ bite _ him made your skin burn with barely restrained anger, but you told yourself to just grin and _ bear it_.

_ For survival. _

His hands dropped to your hips, forcing your body to turn until your back was against the arm of the couch with your legs on either side of his waist. Dread and icy fear tingled up your spine, nearly sending you into a fit of tears, but you bitterly held them back.

** _Survival._ **

***

Sans "kissed" you again, leaning over you and trailing his hands over the hem of your shirt before shoving it up to your ribs. You wanted to push it back down, your nightmare haunting you, but the absolute terror you felt towards returning to the basement made you clench your fists instead.

"that's right... lemme take care of ya, pumpkin," he said, then swapped to another language. "ne sois pas timide, sweetart."

You had no idea what the hell he just said and it made you want to hurt him all the more as he lapped at your hollow gut.

***

Your fingers flexed furiously as he pulled off your underwear and pants, moving as if to tease you before tossing the clothes aside completely. The horror you were feeling clashed against the sounds of "_Be Our Guest_" that cheerily filled the air and the sounds of Sans lightly humming along to the tune made you want to throw up.

Did he have to _ taint _ everything that came into contact with him?

He kissed your pronounced hipbone and rubbed circles on your thighs as he gazed up at you. "eheheh. can't wait to put some _ meat _ on your bones, muffin."

***

His grin stretched and he snickered, "it's one good thing about you humans: you're fleshy and _ soft. _ much better to hold on to."

You wanted to look away as he ducked his head and drew his tongue along your slit lazily, but it was like watching a train wreck. The only thing you felt was _ disgust_, but he didn't seem to mind your distress as he repeated the motion again and again.

A sharp pain made you yelp as he worked a finger into your dry cavern. "eheheh. gonna need to lube ya up if we're gonna have any fun."

***

You couldn't stop the tears as Sans used his thumbs to spread open your lower lips to give him better access for his gelatinous tongue to swirl around your clit. It worked tirelessly, prodding at your entrance before mercilessly focusing on your nub.

Self-loathing boiled as the steady heat of arousal built up at a painstakingly slow pace. Nothing about this appealed to you, yet the only thing you _ could _ do was clutch the couch and hold your breath.

Darkness mottled your vision more and more as the orgasm drew nearer and the moment it snapped-

Your mind went blank.

  
  



	22. The Newcomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to ["Damn_Son"](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Son) for correcting my bad French in the last chapter lol bless you and your baguettes 
> 
> Please enjoy~

  
  
The only way you knew you weren't dead was because everything still _ hurt_.

Your head, your tooth, your wheezy lungs- your general _ everything _ was throbbing just for the sole sake of telling you "hey, something's not good and you probably need a doctor". Everything felt heavy and you could barely move your limbs in your lethargic state.

It took your brain a few moments to drag itself out of the darkness that clung to it and even longer to try to catch you up on what happened.

_ "eheheh. gonna need to lube ya up if we're gonna have any fun." _

***

Forcing your eyes open, you prepared yourself to shove Sans off you - and was shocked to find that he was nowhere in sight. Your chest heaved as you looked down at your half clothed body, the memory of a skull grinning up at you from between your legs nearly sending you into hysterical tears.

A large, furry hand pressed against your shoulder and a soft voice whispered, "It is alright, my child. Do not panic."

You whipped your head to the side, seeing something that looked nothing short of devilish: goat-like in appearance, complete with horns and beady crimson eyes.

***

A scream built up in your ill-used throat, though the only sound you produced was a shrill gasp and you did your best to yank yourself away from the unfamiliar _ thing_. It seemed startled by your reaction, pulling back to hold its pawed hands to its robed chest, then moved away from you completely as a vicious hiss resounded throughout the room.

Sans crept into your line of sight, his shoulders hunched and eye focused on the goat Monster as they slunk backwards. You trembled, confused and too exhausted to drag yourself to safety.

"eheheh... whatcha doin' in here, tori?"

***

"Tori" paused, now on the opposite of the room as Sans reached over to toss the blanket over you to cover your nude lower half. You clutched it around you as you watched him defensively place himself between you and the newcomer.

"I merely wished to check on her well being..." 

It was the wrong thing to say, as Sans visibly bristled. "do ya think i can't take care of my own _ soulmate_?"

"No! I was simply curious, my friend... I meant no harm!"

He turned his head to look at you: his expression manic. "did she hurt ya, honey?"

***

You shook your head rapidly, heart pounding thunderously as you tried to figure out what the hell was going on. He leaned down, nuzzling the side of your head despite your obvious cringe when he did so.

"well, i guess you're lucky, tori: i'd hate to hafta hurt an ol' pun buddy for fuckin' with my soulmate."

She sniffed at the insinuation. "I would do no such thing, Sans. Have you no trust?"

His hand danced along his cracked skull and he ground out a chuckle, "we both know where that got me."

A look of guilt crossed her eyes.

***

Wildly looking between the two, you noted they seemed to be having a silent conversation before Sans relaxed and fully turned to you. He knelt down, smoothing the short strands of your hair back as he took your hand in his own to press a kiss to your knuckles.

"may as well get introductions out of the way, huh?"

The goat Monster took it as a cue to step closer, but she mostly kept her distance as she smiled gently at you, "Ah, yes. I had forgotten that you may not remember who I was. I am Toriel, my child."

***

The name rang a bell and you vaguely recalled reports of someone with the same name returning to the Monster throne after Empress Undyne had been arrested for the murder of humans that had fallen Underground. It made you furrow your brow in suspicion, but you brushed it aside as you wondered why she was smiling at you like that when you were clearly _ starved _ and abused.

Was she _ in _ on what Sans was doing to you?

As if sensing your thoughts, he traced the ring that weighed your finger down. "tori's the one that married us, sweetart."

You blinked.

***

_ "Then... I proclaim thee bonded, by Human and Monster law. May the Stars bless you both in happiness..." _

_ "a friend owed me a favor. i even have the paperwork to prove it." _

_ "But I couldn't _ consent_-" _

_ "heh, she knew." _

Toriel continued smiling at you as rage boiled in your soul - smiling as if nothing was _ wrong _ here. As if she hadn't married a _ drugged _ woman to a fucking psychopath. As if everything was fine and _ dandy_.

"Well, I was happy to do so, if it brought my dearest friend joy," she said with a light laugh.

Your vision turned red.

***

Slowly raising yourself up and ignoring the way your vision swam precariously, you stared at her incredulously. Sans' hands flitted around you, though you weren't sure if it was to support you or to push you back down.

"Y... ou..." 

You were _ exhausted _ and your raw throat screamed in protest to your attempt to talk, but you didn't _ care_. You were so fucking _ done _ with these bastards and the way they were ruining your life!

She stood at the edge of the couch and you could feel your fingers itching to attack: to make them _ pay _ for what they did.

***

"Fu... cking... _ Cu... nt..._"

Sans and Toriel both seemed taken aback by the words you forced out, the former frowning deeply as the latter gasped in shock. You bared your teeth, arching your fingers into talons despite knowing if you lashed out, you would suffer for it.

"I... Pardon?"

"_Bi..._ _tch_..." you snarled to the best of your ability.

Sans covered your mouth with his palm and forced you to lay back down. "eheheh... sorry, tori. she's a bit stressed from her fainting spell earlier."

You continued glowering and swore you'd get revenge on them _ both _ someday.

_ They'll fucking _ pay.

  
  



	23. The Return to the Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** There is Rape/Non-Con in this chapter. Please mind the tags <3 
> 
> I would also like to say that I may not be responding to comments as much as normal unless they pose a question or if I feel that I _should_ respond, mostly because I worry about spamming people with repeated responses of "thank you" ^^;
> 
> Though that isn't to say I don't read every comment, nor does it mean I appreciate them any less. I am very grateful for all the support from the community and I hope I can show it by continuing to write chapters that you may (or may not) enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you all again for reading <3

  
  
You glared at Toriel until she began to shift uncomfortably and avert her gaze while Sans pet your head like he was trying to soothe a _ dog_. It was belittling and infuriating, but there was a wild look in Sans' eye that told you to shut up or there would be hell to pay.

"so, tori. you didn't come all the way down here just to check on us," he drawled, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "didja _ want _ something?"

She seemed happy to take her attention away from you. "Yes, actually. I have brought you paperwork."

***

You didn't miss that Sans said "down here" and you listened intently when Toriel mentioned paperwork. He had mentioned having papers to prove you were married and _ she _ officiated the marriage, so was she bringing him those?

She reached into a satchel she had hanging at her waist, pulling out manila folder stamped with the Monster emblem. "I have the transcripts from your meeting with the Human Ambassadors and there were a few things I would like to discuss with you for your next encounter." 

"you know i'm on vacation."

"Yes, for nearly a month. I am aware, my friend."

***

He ground out a sigh before waving towards the kitchen, "take it in there. i'm gonna make my _ wife _ comfortable first."

_ Fuck you, you've _ never _ cared about my comfort_, you hissed in your head.

"Yes, of course." Toriel smiled pleasantly down at you and said, "I hope you feel better, my child."

"_ B... itch,_" you growled in return.

Sans' hand fisted your hair in warning, but she brushed the insult off with a small laugh as she walked to the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight, he yanked you up off the couch and into his arms.

***

You nearly threw up from the sudden change in elevation, but he ignored your gagging as he practically stomped up the stairs. His chest was vibrating with rage and when you glanced up at his face, his eye was overblown with his pupil nonexistent.

Everything about him screamed "pissed" and you were beginning to feel like you made a mistake by letting your anger show.

Sans kicked open the door to the trash infested bedroom and unceremoniously tossed you onto the bed. You bounced in the "nest" of blankets, your entire body crying out in pain from the jarring motion.

***

He was on you in seconds, his legs straddling your thin hips as he slammed his hands down on either side of your head. You tried not to panic and resisted the urge to put your hands on his chest to shove him away, but the way he was practically _ hissing _ down at you was terrifying.

"that was fuckin' _ rude,_ muffin," he angrily snarled in your face. "i know you're not feelin' well, but that's no reason to insult the _ queen_."

He confirmed your suspicions about Toriel being the Queen of Monsters, but being right did little to comfort you.

***

"do i have to teach you _ manners _ too, sweetart?" When you rapidly shook your head, he snapped, "are you _ sure_? because it fuckin' looked like it."

Again, you shook your head as you felt your heart pound in your temples. You wished you had the strength and energy to fight him off and run away, but your weak body barely wanted to respond to you.

He sat back, barely settling his weight on you as he tiled his head. "i'm _ mad _ at you, honey. you insulted a friend of mine and i expect you to make it up to me."

***

You stared at him in apprehension, a million scenarios going through your head as he panted furiously above you. It was easy to see he was trying to hold himself back from the way his hands were twitching and the way drool seeped through his teeth, but you still didn't trust him to not do something horrible.

His hips jerked on you and he leaned forward again to draw his tongue up your throat. "... gonna hafta make this quick, honey."

Sans dug his claws into the fabric of your shirt, ripping it in half to completely expose you to him.

***

You felt tears well up in your eyes as you whimpered and shook your head. "I'm... S... orry...!" 

Saying that seemed to make him relax a bit and he reached up to swipe the tears away while he cooed, "oh honey, i'm sure you are."

He reached for the bedside table, opening the drawer to withdraw a bottle of lube. You tried to pull yourself out from under him, but he sank more of his weight onto you and traced his free hand over your breasts.

"shh... we don't want tori to hear us and come looking, now do we?"

***

Sans slowly scooted back, pushing your thighs apart so he could comfortably settle between your legs. You jolted when he poured the frigid lube on your womanhood, whimpering and turning your head away from him as he fingered around your entrance.

"shh... it'll be okay. i know you're not ready for me to fuck ya again..." 

Pulling his hands back, he lifted your legs into the air as he pushed his shorts down, freeing his glowing, slate blue member. It was the first time you got a look at it and the sight of it made your stomach churn in disgust.

***

Carefully, Sans slid his length between your thighs, nestling it up against your lower lips with a hiss. You braced yourself for his rough penetration, but he simply began rocking his hips to grind on you instead.

"fuuuck... can't wait to have you properly again..."

It was a strange relief to know he wasn't going further than fucking your thighs, but you still wanted to scream as he thrusted noisily. He clutched your legs for stability, steadily moving faster and faster as he chased his orgasm until he shuddered to a stop.

Sans spilled his release on your stomach.

  
  



	24. The Hopelessness Sets In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** This chapter contains Rape/Non-con. Please mind the tags.

You did your best to disassociate. To think of your friends, your family - hell, you even wondered about your _ taxes_. Anything to avoid acknowledging the skeleton still slowly thrusting his member between your thighs.

Sans panted above you, beads of pale blue sweat dripping down his skull as he gazed down at you intensely. His crimson eye flickered at the edges, the defined shape losing its edges and he reached up to swipe his thumb on his tongue to rub the digit on your clit.

Gritting your teeth, you stared up at him with burning contempt: unaroused and plotting revenge.

***

"tu es tellement en colère, ma citrouille," he cooed, making your face twist even more. "je me demande si je pourrais altérer ton âme..."

Once upon a time, you might have found it charming to have a partner speak to you sweetly in another language, particularly in intimate moments. Now all it did was make you want to smash his teeth in: you didn't have to be a genius or fluent in another language to guess that he was saying _ something _ fucked up.

Sans lazily circled your clit a couple more times before retracting his hand, leaving you throbbing uncomfortably.

***

"i don't think you've earned the right to cum this time," he said in amusement. 

You were fine with that, considering the last time made you black out and you wanted him to _ stop _ fucking touching you. His hand dragged over your stomach, scooping up his cum to observe it before he suddenly jabbed his fingers into your entrance.

Sans smoothed his free hand over your hair as you yelped in pain, humming as he pumped his fingers in and out of you languidly.

"but... what kind of husband would i be if i left my wife high and dry?"

***

You cringed, squirming and trying to pull yourself away as his claws scissored and curled inside you. Every so often, he would pause to collect more of his cum to work into you, but all you could think about was how painfully dry and tight you were.

"c'mon, honey. relax for me," Sans urged, nipping his teeth on your collarbone. "i know you can-"

"Sans...? Is everything alright up there? Do you require assistance?"

Toriel's voice was muddled by the ringing in your ears, but from the way he tensed, you'd guess that she was too close for his tastes.

***

After a few moments, he slowly pulled his hand away and lapped at the essence that remained on his fingers, then allowed your legs to drop to the side. There was an agitated twitch to his smile and his claws briefly squeezed your hips before he began adjusting the blankets around you with more force than necessary.

"... we'll finish this later, sweetart. your hubby has to go play politics." 

Sans inched his way off the bed, watching you as though he expected you to have the energy to bolt and blew you a kiss as he slipped out the door.

***

The second the door was shut, you snatched up the nearest blanket and used it to clean yourself off as best as you could while you blinked away furious tears. He was _ despicable _ and you were genuinely starting to worry that he'd try to fuck you to _ death _ at the rate he was going.

Below you, the clattering of dishes could be heard and the faint voices of Toriel and Sans beginning a conversation gradually drew your attention. You were too weak to do anything now but... Could you figure out where you were if you listened in on it? 

***

Deciding that it was either eavesdrop or let yourself wallow in your despair, you shoved the urge to curl up and sob in the back of your mind and rolled onto your side. Every move felt stiff and lowering yourself off the edge of the bed and onto the floor made your arms tremble from the exertion, though you didn't let yourself stop.

The trash and _ filth _ that sat in piles made you want to gag, but you forced yourself to ignore it as you brushed away debris from a spot so you could press your ear to the ground.

***

Their voices were relaxed and chipper, resounding from where you assumed the kitchen was, judging from your limited knowledge of the house's layout. Some of the things they said was too quiet for you to catch through the floor, but you were grateful to hear _part_of it.

"_-yeah, they seemed willing to work with us. they fell for the pity party act, so they'll be more likely to consider the budget increase._"

"_And what of the French ambassador?_"

You frowned, not catching his response as Toriel's voice faded in and out.

"-_wanting to excavate Underground._"

"**_over my dead body._**"

***

You winced when you heard Sans' voice boom louder than usual, but kept listening in hopes he would give more context.

"_Sans... We could relocate your wife to a-_"

"**_no._**"

"_She would be perfectly safe on the Surface._"

"_it's not just _ that_, tori. do we really want humans poking around and learning the secrets of the core? of the _ barrier_?_"

There was a pause as Toriel seemed to be mulling over what he said, but you felt a cold realization seep into you.

"She would be perfectly safe on the Surface" implied that you were currently _ not on the Surface_.

***

You had thought the knowledge of where you were would be comforting. You thought that if you knew, you could _ plan_. Maybe you could wait out the snow as you recovered and bolt while he was at work or... Or _ something_!

But... You were _ Underground_! How the hell could you escape the bastard in his _ home turf_, especially in your current state?!

Hopelessness welled up in your chest, bursting out as sobs as you were overcome with an urge to just give up. The fucker had you _ trapped _ and he knew it - he _ planned _ it!

Frustrated and alone, you screamed.

  
  



	25. The Bite 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** There is blood and gore in this chapter. I tried to not go into too many details for it, but it was unavoidable. Please take care of yourself, dearies <3
> 
> With that said... Hello everybody!!
> 
> I want to thank everybody so, so much for their well-wishes last chapter. It warms my heart to see so much support... But I'm back to collect your screams~ I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope it was worth it!!
> 
> Updates will most likely be slow, but I plan to keep on trucking forward! Thank you again for sticking it out with me <3
> 
> Happy new year to you all and please enjoy~

_ You were Underground. _

Incoherent noises gurgled out of your raw throat and you clawed at the disgusting carpet in frustration. The realization of how dire your situation truly was made you want to curl up and die that moment - if for nothing else but to spite your abuser. Surely that would ruin _ whatever _ satisfaction he was getting out of this.

Sobs shook your frame and you barely even flinched as frantic footsteps approached moments before the bedroom door slammed open.

"_honey_?"

Distantly, you were afraid he'd hurt you for screaming, but your despair smothered the fear, leaving you feeling empty.

***

He grasped at your shoulders, yanking you up off the floor as he quickly scanned you over for injuries with an overblown eye. You thrashed in his grip, wheezing as hysterical tears burned your cheeks and a headache pounded at your temples from your violent flailing.

You were fed up with _ everything _ and knowing that he had successfully trapped you made all the emotions you had been trying to stamp down well up to the surface. The terror, disgust and increasing hopelessness felt like weighted shackles tying you to the scumbag and all you wanted was to be let _ go_.

***

Sans moved his hands from your shoulders to cup your face, wiping at the tears with his thumbs as his expression twisted in concern. "c'mon, muffin. you gotta tell me what's wrong so i can make it better."

You had to blink several times, trying to figure out if he had really said that. Was he so _ oblivious _ to what he was doing that it didn't click that you were upset because of _ him_? How could he _ not _ get it!? 

"i've gotcha... just let me help ya," he cooed soothingly. "are you hurting again? where-"

You swiped at his face.

***

Your brittle nails dragged across his cheek, flaking off bits of Dust and leaving one, thin line where one nail had cut deep. He stared at you, his face frozen as red slowly seeped to the surface of the scratch, then dripped down to the corner of his mouth.

A cold realization hit you that yes, he could be hurt. The fucker could _ bleed _ and it should have filled you with glee to know that you had finally hurt him somehow.

However the way his smile twitched and his claws pressed into your skin left you regretting your impulsive action.

***

Slowly, Sans peeled his hands away from your face, letting you fall back against the carpet and scoot back as far as you could. He traced his fingers over the cut, smearing blood and Dust across his bone and he let out a sharp exhale of surprise.

"eheheh... that's gonna leave a scar, honey."

His hand latched itself around your ankle, forcing a scream out of you as he jerked you back towards him harshly. He loomed over you, though he seemed eerily calm as he grabbed your hand and brought it to his wound.

"that _ hurt_, sweetart," he whispered.

***

You trembled, trying to gulp back tears so you could speak, but the moment you opened your mouth, he shushed you.

"remember the last time you hurt me?" Sans asked, shifting your palm so he could press his teeth against the barely healed bite mark. "you know i don't _ wanna _ hurt you, right?"

You whimpered, grasping your wrist with your free hand in an attempt to pull from from his grip.

"i _ love _ you, honey."

_ "i love you, honey." _

_ "i love you, honey." _

_ "i love you, honey." _

_"__**liar**_."

Desperately, you blubbered out the words in return, but he just smiled.

***

He placidly watched you struggle beneath him, his hold on your right hand unyielding and steadily growing tighter: you could feel the dread curling around your heart. Humming, he pressed kisses to your fingertips before opening his mouth to allow his tongue to trace over them, nearly sending you into another fit of hysterics at the sight of his needle sharp teeth.

"tu dois apprendre, ma citrouille," he told you, using his free hand to brush your hair back affectionately.

His teeth closed over your pinky and ring fingers and with a sickening ** _crunch_**, they cut clean through the bone.

***

There was a surreal moment where you felt the blood gushing down your arm before you registered the pain. You could _ see _ that your fingers were missing when Sans pulled back, licking blood off his teeth before leaning down to press his tongue against the wound.

Once your brain caught up to what just happened, it was pure _ agony_.

A scream tore out of your lungs and the burning nerves that had been severed sent waves of pain all the way up your arm. You could barely think, gasping as each pulse of your heart sent another stab through you.

***

You could once again feel your vision waning as your mind teetered on the edge of blacking out, your body shaking violently as it tried to process the injury. Sans smacked your cheek as your eyes began to roll back, snapping you awake before you completely fell into the darkness.

"nuh-uh. no passin' out," he ordered, continuing to lap at space where your fingers had been. "don't wanna lose ya to shock, honey."

A pitiful wail left you, your mind unable to focus from the pain that seemed to be resonating across your entire body.

"shh... you're gonna be fine."

***

Once he was satisfied that your wound had stopped bleeding as much, Sans carefully hefted you up into his arms and left the room. You gagged and coughed from the dizzying motion, clutching at your hand in disbelief as he carried you down the stairs.

Toriel was waiting at the bottom, staring up at you both in concern. "What happened?"

"she was bein' a brat, but i set her straight."

There was a brief moment where she hesitated, but upon seeing the scratch on his face, she gave an understanding smile. "Of course, my friend. You do what you must."

  
  



	26. The Jar of Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the warm welcome back! If you haven't noticed already, my other Undertale Drabbles are still in hiatus since I don't want to take on too much just yet, but don't worry! I'll be coming back to them as soon as I can <3
> 
> **Warning:** Implied past child death. Implied murder and torture. Force-feeding.

  
  
Sans placed you on the couch, smoothing his hands through your hair before saying, "don't move, honey. i'll getcha patched up."

"Ah, I take it you do not wish for me to heal her." Toriel seemed preoccupied with going through her satchel, not at all sounding concerned for you. 

"nah, i've got the bleeding under control."

The stumps that were once your fingers throbbed, but you could see that there was a thick layer of blue that formed a seal over them, containing the blood. It shimmered from what you assumed was _ magic_, but it revolted you all the same.

***

He pressed his teeth to your forehead, ignoring your violent flinch and whimpers in favor of nuzzling his face against your skin affectionately. You wanted him to fucking _ die_, just so he would leave you to mourn your suffering in _ peace_.

"We can continue our conversation later, my friend," she said, securing her bag to her side. "Perhaps through email correspondence, if you are not too busy."

Sans nodded absently, not bothering to respond as he moved away from you to shuffle towards the kitchen.

Toriel smiled down at you. "It was a pleasure to see you again, my child."

***

You glared at her as she turned, calling out a goodbye to Sans as she headed out the door - not before patting the top of your head. It made your anger surge to life again, but with the loss of your fingers, you fought back the urge to lash out; both verbally and physically.

The sound of the door opening and closing made you weep, wishing that she would take you with her so you could be far away from _ him_. You knew she was just as terrible, but _ anything _ was better than being trapped down here with Sans.

***

You curled in on yourself, clutching your injured hand to your chest as you continued to quietly cry. Now that you were alone again, you could feel your anger slowly returning to that state of hopelessness. 

What _ could _ you do now? You were starved, trapped and now _ this_? You were too _ weak _ to do much and the few things that you had tried only made things worse.

It was difficult to admit, but you could feel yourself _ breaking_. You could feel your mind blaming _ you _ for not being stronger, despite it being _ his _ fault you were even here at all.

***

You didn't want to look at Sans when he returned and took up a seat on the coffee table. You could hear him tapping his claws on what sounded like glass, but you didn't want to _ know _ what he was planning to do to make you _ suffer_.

Clinging to your aching hand, you scrunched your eyes shut when he reached forward and forced you to tilt your chin up. He didn't say anything, choosing to rub circles along your jawline with your thumb until you finally caved and looked.

He opened his mouth, spitting your missing fingers into his palm.

***

You stared at them, horror turning your veins into ice as you realized that they were nothing but _ bone _ that had been completely picked clean. It left you feeling numb as he grinned sweetly at you, pulling his hand away from your face to roll _ your bones _ around with his fingertip.

"eheheh... i didn't think you'd have such cute bones, sweetart."

His words filtered through you, but they didn't click. There was a disconnect between what you were seeing and what you were willing to believe was happening.

"you were _ finger lickin' good_. i knew you would be, ma cocotte."

***

You watched Sans pocket _ your fucking bones_, the urge to vomit returning with a vengeance. He didn't seem to notice your distress as he picked up a mason jar full of a thick, red sludge and shook it to mix the contents.

"gotcha some pickled echo flowers, muffin. that'll perk your hp right up." He gripped the top, pausing briefly to warn you, "this might be a bit noisy."

He didn't give you a chance to question it, grunting as he twisted the cap open.

The moment the top came off, the sounds of blood curdling _ screams _ filled the room.

***

_ "Don't kill me- puh-please!! No-" _

_ "Stop- STOP IT HURTS!!" _

_ "Oh GOD! Somebody- somebody help!" _

_ "Fuck, fuck, _ FUCK! _ AaaAAGGHHH!!" _

The wails for help and the cries of agony left you bawling, your stomach twisting in knots as you listened to the voices that had likely died the most gruesome way possible. Sans dunked his fingers into the sludge, pulling out the bloated remains of a bloom before capping the jar again: thankfully silencing all of the shrieks but _ one_.

_ "P... Please... I... I want my mommy...!" _

He took your chin, tilting your head up. "it's no monster candy, but it'll do."

***

Weakly, you shook your head as the flower continued to beg for its mother. How... How could he not see how fucking _ sick _ that was...?

Sans "tsked", prying your mouth open to forcibly shove the weeping petals in while ignoring your squeaks of protest. The texture was relatively inoffensive, not unlike a pickled pepper, but it was _ vibrating _ as the echo flower continued to plead tearfully. 

You couldn't quite hear the muffled voice as he used his palm to keep your mouth shut, but you _ felt every fucking word_.

"just hurry get it over with, honey," he gently ordered you.

***

It felt _ wrong_.

Sans continued to encourage you _ lovingly_, cooing and promising you that it was _ just a flower_, that you shouldn't feel bad. You felt like a monster as he forced you to chew, cringing as your teeth crunched down on it.

He wouldn't let you spit it out, just like the _ other _ times he forcefully fed you, but he seemed ecstatic that you put up less of a fight this time. You would have fought, if you had the energy.

His praise only made your growing guilt _ worse_, even as the skin on your stumps knit itself back together.


	27. The Unwanted Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <s>sorry not sorry</s>

  
  
"you did so good, honey," Sans cooed, praising you like you were a child that had to eat their vegetables. "you took it like a champ."

You stared down at your hand as you bawled and couldn't help but be in awe how the wound had magically sealed with a layer of heavily scarred skin. It didn't hurt anymore - your whole body felt better than it had in ages - and you shakily touched the stumps that _ had _ been your fingers.

"you know i didn't want to, right?" He nuzzled his face against the top of your head. "i _ love _ you."

***

_ "do you love me, honey?" _

_ "_ ** _liar_ ** _." _

_ "i love you, honey." _

_ "_ ** _liar_ ** _." _

You clutched your head, curling in on yourself as you bit back a scream. You couldn't stand it anymore - you couldn't stand _ him _ anymore. If you couldn't get away from him, you wanted to _ die _ and make him suffer too. 

"Jus... Just..." You wheezed and though your throat didn't hurt anymore, talking was still a herculean task. "_Kill _... M-me..."

Sans' face crumpled and he instantly began shushing you soothingly, "oh, _ muffin_... don't say that. you know you don't mean it."

You ground it out again, just to spite him.

***

He pushed you back, forcing you to lean against the couch before gripping your knees. You expected him to try to pry your legs apart, to once again curdle your blood as he forced your body to react to him. Just the thought made you bury your face in your hands, muffling your exhausted cries as you waited for him to get it over with.

"it's gonna be okay, sweetart. i know you're still strugglin' to adjust, but it'll get better," he quietly tried to console you and massaged your thighs. "i just gotta make sure you're _ learnin'_, is all."

***

"how about we watch another movie?" Sans offered, gently pulling your hands away from from your face so he could wipe your cheeks. "i've got some more classics, so we can just cuddle up and relax."

You both knew damn good and well how that had turned out for you last time, but you still sluggishly tried to think of something that would prevent a repeat. Telling him _ no _ didn't work, telling him to _ stop _ didn't work. Pushing, shoving, attacking: nothing _ worked_.

"want some snacks?" You rapidly shook your head. "oh, i remember. you shouldn't eat too much at once."

***

He stood, planting a kiss on top of your head again. "see, honey? i'm learnin' too. just like any other newly wedded couple."

The reminder made your left hand twitch as the wedding band had you wishing he bit off _ those _ fingers instead. However, you didn't voice another word and scrubbed at your face as he shuffled to start a movie.

You were so, so tired - both mentally and physically. Being angry only seemed to wear you out more and being upset only made your head pound with a merciless headache. 

There was no winning, even in your own mind.

***

Sans hummed lightly as he started the DVD player and plopped down on the couch with a long exhale as he settled in. You tried not to wince when he reached for you, pulling you closer so he could guide your head down to rest on his lap.

He traced the curve of your jaw and chuckled, "hope you like snow white, sugar."

_ Great, another classic ruined for me_, you thought as the overture began to play.

The skeleton didn't seem to mind your silence, acting content to pet the top of your head as he stared at the screen.

***

Your body was tense, flinching at every stroke of his hand across your scalp. 

Sans either didn't notice or didn't care, continuing to pet you as the opening credits flickered by. You were bracing yourself, waiting for him to turn forceful - to turn _ violent _. The anxiety coiled in your gut, brewing a storm of nausea that made you want to cry all over again.

How far into the movie would he wait to pounce? What terrible thing was he going to do to you _ this _ time?

He passed his thumb over your eyelid. "s'okay if you go to sleep, honey."

***

It was an appealing idea, but you were still reluctant to lower your guard around him. You acknowledged that it was impossible for you to keep avoiding it forever and that he was awful both when you were awake _ and _ asleep, but it didn't mean you _ accepted _ it.

"nothin's gonna happen to you, i promise," he coaxed, caressing your cheek with the back of his hand. "you're safe with me."

_ His promises meant nothing to you. _

You stared at Snow White as she approached the wishing well, feeling jealousy strike you in the heart: _ you _ had been that naive once.

***

You couldn't deny that the feeling of his fingers lightly running along your scalp felt good. It was hard to fight the urge to let your eyes slip shut as the Princess sang prettily on the TV. Even the rumble of Sans' chest as he hummed along with the song worked against you, slowly getting your tense body to unwind more and more.

"that's a good girl, pumpkin," he praised, his eye crinkling happily as he watched you droop against him. "just sleep, ma cocotte."

You wanted to resist, but it was _ so hard _ and you were oh so tired...

***

Your eyes slipped shut as the Prince came into the scene, his voice accompanied by Sans' murmurs as he continued his ministrations.

_ "One love that has possessed me..." _

His hand shifted to run down your spine, tracing each vertebrae lightly.

_ "One love, thrilling me through..." _

You didn't want to admit it, but it felt _ nice... _

_ "One song my heart keeps singing..." _

You could sleep... Just for a bit...

_ "Of one love... Only for you..." _

You drifted into unconsciousness, where you dreamed of a world where you basked in the warmth of the sun in a place Sans couldn't find you.

  
  



	28. The Recovery Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** Each chapter in "The Recovery" set will involve some form of manipulation, psychological abuse, nightmares and/or sexual abuse. 
> 
> See the end notes for totally cool fanart~!! I'm honored that someone wanted to draw something based off one of my stories lkflflf bless your beautiful soul! Be sure to check them out~! 
> 
> If you have fanart you'd like to add to the list, feel free to link it (along with a social media page you'd like me to plug) in the comments or in my Discord server and I'll get you added in <3

**Day One**

Sans woke you up with a gentle kiss to the apple of your cheek and for a moment, you struggled to remember where you were. You expected to see your old bedroom when you finally pried your eyes open, but instead, you were greeted by the adoring face of the bastard.

He was knelt beside the couch, holding a bowl of golden brown broth in his hands. "i gotcha something, sweetart. it's broth, just like you told me."

Stiffly, you rolled over so that your back was facing him and closed your eyes again.

You didn't trust it.

***

He sighed heavily and rolled you over, forcing you to sit up enough that he could make you drink from the bowl without slopping its contents everywhere. You were reluctant to cooperate, considering the last time he fed you something, it contained bits of humans _ and _ Monsters - _ and _ he chipped your tooth.

Seeing the fearful expression on your face, Sans leaned forward to nuzzle the top of your head and say, "it's chicken, just like you asked."

You vaguely recalled telling him about the broth, but that didn't mean you believed that it was _ chicken _ and not something fucked up.

***

The bowl hovered in front of your face and the smell of it assaulted your senses: it _ smelled _ like it should be chicken, but it had been so long... Could you really be sure? What if it was a trick?

Sans suddenly pressed it against your lips, tipping it enough that a dribble of the liquid made it into your mouth before you could recoil. The savory flavor left a zing in your mouth that made you crave _ more_, and it didn't _ taste _ off...

He grinned, pleased when you hesitantly leaned forward for another sip.

"that's it... drink up, honey."

***

**Day Two**

Sans allowed you to sleep in peace on the couch, doing little more than petting the top of your head as he watched shows like _ The Three Stooges _ and _ The Munsters_. The only time he left your side was to go prepare a bowl of broth that he insisted on feeding you just like he had the day before.

While he did it, he mentioned that he took off work so he could help you recover, but you were too exhausted to care. As long as he kept his dick to himself, you could cope with his presence.

***

**Day Three**

_ "i love you, honey," the flower whispered, its vibrant, blue glow barely illuminating the space beside you. _

_ Your mouth was sewn shut and when you reached up to claw at the stitches, you saw that you were missing all of your fingers. _

_ "i love you, honey." _

_ You sobbed, rubbing your palms on your lips when a plate was shoved into your line of sight. A crimson eye was silently observing you from the darkness as claws idly tapped on the porcelain. _

_ "i love you, honey." _

_ On the plate was all ten of your missing fingers, drizzled in ketchup. _

***

You jolted awake, splashing water everywhere and startling yourself when your mouth snapped open to let loose a scream.

Sans instantly caged his arms around you and forced you to be still as he quietly spoke words of comfort in your ear. Your heart was in your throat as you wildly took in your surroundings - noting that you were in the bathtub with _ him _ again. 

Disgust and panic clawed at your guts when you realized that he had brought you in there while you were asleep. 

He simply shushed you and continued sponging you down, completely ignoring your bitter tears.

***

**Day Eight**

Things started to become routine.

You spent most of your time asleep on the couch - something Sans seemed perfectly alright with since it kept him close to both you and the kitchen. He had taken to bringing you nutrition drinks from the store to help your recovery along, but he still insisted on making you something every day.

The drinks were chalky and thick, but you preferred them to whatever swill _ he _ came up with. They helped remind you that there was still a world outside of this hellhole and that you should focus on one thing.

** _Survival._ **

***

**Day Ten**

You were growing anxious.

Every move Sans made would make you flinch and brace yourself for if he decided to molest or maim you. The pain and humiliation never came, only gentle touches to help feed you, move you, "comfort" you.

You were always _ waiting _ for something to happen and it drained you mentally. If he was going to do something horrible, you wished that he would just _ do it _ and stop pretending to be kind.

You weren't going to allow yourself to fall for it: it was _ his _ fault you were like this in the first place.

***

**Day Twelve**

"you've been so good lately," Sans remarked as he stirred a slurry of vegetables he had pureed in a blender. "and _ quiet_. i miss your voice, honey. does it still hurt to talk?"

You shrugged, blandly accepting the spoonful of food without a fuss. What could you even say to him without pissing him off? "Yeah, you're so good at making liquid veggies"? It was safer to just remain silent.

He gave a thoughtful hum and brought the spoon up again, "we're a bit low on groceries so i'll be going topside soon. is there anything you want?"

***

You lifted a brow and stared, waiting for him to elaborate. 

"you know, any movies, games, foods... anything you want - within reason."

Furrowing your brows, you mulled over his offer and wondered if it came with any strings attached. Would he use it as a way to coerce you to do something you didn't want? Would he take whatever you chose away as punishment?

After what felt like several minutes of contemplation, an idea struck you and you cautiously looked him in the eye.

He gave you an encouraging smile.

"I... Want books," you said slowly with a cracking voice.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **   
Fan Art:   
**
> 
>   
**By:** ["Vivalavidapasta"](https://vivalavidapasta.tumblr.com/)


	29. The Recovery Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A haiku from my outline:
> 
> dust and ichor sans  
he's a big ass bitch right now  
i wrote a haiku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not dead, ur dead
> 
> **Warning:** Suicidal thoughts, spiraling mental health. Each chapter in "The Recovery" set will involve some form of manipulation, psychological abuse, nightmares and/or sexual abuse.
> 
> Be safe while reading, dears <3

**Day Fourteen**

For the first time in what felt like years, you were excited.

Even when Sans demanded a kiss from you after he finished getting ready to leave, you complied without a complaint and muttered the _ vile _ words he adored hearing. You watched him sigh dreamily and give you a dopey smile before he shut and locked the door behind him: leaving you alone in the house at long last.

You stared at the door for several minutes and exhaled when he didn't come back inside, then you slowly uncurled your aching body from your spot on the couch.

***

You knew your body was still weak. 

Weak from malnutrition, weak from disuse, weak from _ everything_.

Nevertheless, you stood on unsteady legs and used the surrounding furniture to help you head towards the kitchen. Each step hurt and there were moments where you thought you might collapse onto the floor, but you counted every move as a victory. 

As delusional as he may be, Sans' insistence that you eat something daily did wonders for your slow recovery, though you were loathe to give him any praise. It _ was _ his fault you were like this in the first place, after all.

***

The kitchen drawers were mostly empty aside from silicone cooking utensils and some plastic cutlery. Not that you expected there to be much for you to pilfer from: Sans still bore a scar on his cheekbone from the _ last _ time you attacked him and you doubted he would leave you an opening to get a weapon.

Your fingers twitched and the dull ache that plagued the remaining stumps made you stop to rub them.

_ It's your fault, it's your fault it happened_, your mind whispered.

"_i love you, honey._"

You grit your teeth and clenched your hand into a fist.

***

"Not my fault," you grumbled to yourself, slamming a cabinet open to scan its contents.

"_you know i didn't want to, right?_"

"Not _ my _ fault."

"_i just gotta make sure you're _ learnin', _ is all._"

Nothing but a few boxes of pasta and canned goods. You could probably bash his head in with one of the cans once your body built up some of its muscle again. 

"_i _ love _ you, honey_."

"**_Liar_**," you seethed and shut the cabinets, then opened the doors underneath the ridiculously tall sink. "Fucking ** _liar_**."

Nothing. No cleaning supplies, no tools.

Absolutely nothing to kill him with.

***

"_do you love me, honey?_"

"_No_," you snapped and ripped open the fridge. "I don't. I didn't ask for this. I didn't _ want _ this."

Unmarked plastic containers lined the shelves, full of various types and cuts of meat and you instantly shut it. Don't look at it. _ You didn't want to think about it. _ It wasn't your fault - he _ made _ you do it. You... You were just trying to... Survive...

"_eheheh... don't worry, it was a _ humane _ treat._"

You lashed out, swiping a stack of mugs and plates off the counter and sending them crashing to the floor.

"SHUT _ UP_!!"

***

You took a moment to recover from the burst of anger and blinked down at the mess before you. Shards of porcelain were scattered about, a stark contrast against the hideous tiling and it swiftly brought reality crashing back to the forefront of your mind.

"O-oh... Oh no... No no no..."

You dropped to your knees, quickly gathering as many mismatched pieces into a pile as you could. How were you going to explain this? Sans was going to be _ pissed_\- could... Could you hide it? Maybe he wouldn't notice...? 

_ Idiot, you giant fucking _ IDIOT_, _ you shrieked in your head.

***

Your hand curled around a large, jagged piece of what might have once been a plate and you let out a shaky laugh: you _ had _ been looking for a knife. Though you doubted that it would penetrate bone...

The edges dug into your palm as you gripped it tighter, sparking an idea.

What if you just...?

You slowly brought the pointed tip to your throat, briefly wondering if you could manage the force needed to drive it in. Or...?

Adjusting the position, you lightly pressed the sharp edge against your jugular.

He... Couldn't hurt you if you were _ dead_, right...?

***

You remained in the position for what felt like hours, daring your trembling hands to just _ end you _ . To just take yourself out of the picture: it would hurt _ Sans _ and free _ you _ . You needed to do it before he came _ back _ and stopped you!

So... Why couldn't you just... _ Do it_...?

A grimace made your throat tighten and with a disappointed sigh, you dropped the shard into the pile. You were a coward. You didn't _ really _ want to die: you wanted to get away and go back to living your life.

You just wanted to _ escape _ from this hellhole. 

***

The sound of the front door opening startled you and in a panic, you began scooping up an armful of shattered dishes before frantically looking for the trash. Fuck fuck _ fuck_-

"honey? i'm home," you heard Sans call out. "i'll getcha some lunch in a bit-"

"_Shit_," you sobbed and terrified tears spilled down your cheeks. "Fuck- _ shit_!"

"what's going on here?"

His slippered feet appeared in your peripherals and on instinct, you recoiled and dropped what you were holding in favor of throwing your back against the cabinet.

"I-I'm so-sorry, I- I didn't mean to! I-it was an accident!"

***

You stared up at him, sobbing and shaking as he looked from you to the mess that you had made, then covered your head with your arms when he set his sack of groceries aside. He was going to punish you, he_\- _

Sans carded his claws through your hair, shushing you gently, "shh... it's alright, ma cocotte. dishesn't as bad as you think."

It took a moment to register the joke, but you only peered at him in confusion. Why... Shouldn't he be _ pissed _ at you...?

Sans simply smiled. "accidents happen, sweetart. let's get you back to the couch, yeah?"


	30. The Recovery Pt 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning:** Rape. Each chapter in "The Recovery" set will involve some form of manipulation, psychological abuse, nightmares and/or sexual abuse.
> 
> 30 chapters of this bullshit holy crap
> 
> hope you've all enjoyed <s>hated</s> it so far! thank you so much for all of the support and kind comments <3

Sans kissed his way down your temple to the corner of your eyes, where he proceeded to lap at your tears before gently gathering you into his arms. Your hands instinctively covered your face - too far gone in your terror to do much else but _ cry_, though it didn't seem to bother him much. He merely brought you back to your usual spot on the couch and held you to his chest as you bawled hysterically.

"shhh... it's alright, honey. you didn't mean to," he cooed soothingly as he trailed his hands up and down your spine. "i'm not mad."

***

He held you close even after your tears and frightened trembles faded into faint wheezing. Even when you tried to pull away - tried to get some _ space_, he clutched you tighter and murmured sweet nothings and empty promises to keep you safe. 

"i think i know why you're scared."

_ There it was_. Was this where he decided you needed to be punished? Was he going to beat you? _ Starve _ you? You could already feel the phantom pains of hunger viciously clawing in your gut at the thought.

"i should've noticed it sooner," he muttered to himself. "it's my fault, sugar."

***

You trembled and cowered in on yourself as he continued to soothingly trace your spine. His touch made you tense up, but he hummed and pressed chaste kisses against your cheek anyways.

"i feel like we're driftin' apart, honey," Sans said softly and brushed his fingers across your jaw. "but i think i know how to fix it."

You didn't want to know, you really didn't, but something deep inside compelled you to ask, "H-how...?"

He reached down and gently grasped your right hand, then ran his thumb along the stumps of your missing fingers. "i have a few ideas."

***

"but first..."

He pulled back and adjusted your hips so you were leaning against the arm of the couch. The action sent a jolt of ice cold fear through your blood and you automatically began to plead with him: begging him to not do what you _ knew _ he was about to do. You frantically promised him you would be good, that you would clean up the mess - swore that you _ loved _ him in an attempt to _ stop him_.

Though you knew better than to attack him at this point.

"shhh... let me me remind you how much i love you."

***

Sans took his time with it.

He nibbled at your neck and ignored the way you seized up at the feel of his teeth grazing your skin. His hands pet your sides and danced along your ribs as he felt up the bones beneath your skin. You whimpered as he wedged his legs between your own to prevent you from clamping your knees shut.

"it's been so long," he purred and nuzzled his nasal ridge across your cheek. "forgot how warm you were."

He peeled your clothes off easily and didn't even care that you had started to cry again.

***

He kept his face buried in the crook of your neck as his claws toyed with your folds. You clutched at the couch and tried your damnedest to avoid lashing out at him despite every nerve in your body recoiling in disgust. 

"so tense... i've neglected you too much, muffin."

His thumb pressed down on your clit, grinding into the bundle of nerves mercilessly as he forced two fingers in your painfully dry depths. The actions were far from gentle and you could hardly breathe, but he doggedly kept at it until you were releasing broken moans against your will.

***

"i feel you squeezin' me," he hummed and withdrew his fingers to lap at the faint amount of juices on them. "were you gettin' close?"

Your first instinct was to say _ no_, to hiss and spit at him until he left you alone, but one look at the manic grin that split his face had you nodding jerkily. He made a pitying sound in response and left one final kiss against your throat before sitting up fully so he could line himself up with your entrance.

You braced yourself because you knew it was going to break your spirit more.

***

Each thrust took your breath away and cracked your soul a little more. 

Each word of praise that fell from his mouth shriveled your heart and crushed your hope.

He looked so happy as he stared you down with a red eyelight that blurred around the edges and a grin that dripped with blackened drool. You didn't understand what you did to deserve this. You didn't understand how anybody could do this. You _ couldn't wrap your brain around this- _

Sans jerked into you one final time and spilled his release into your womb before forcing you to cum with him.

***

He hovered over you, panting heavily as you quietly sobbed into the palms of your hands. You wished he would just kill you already since you were too cowardly to do it yourself.

"eheheh... sorry... should've lubed ya up more," he sheepishly told you, but he didn't seem very sorry. "i wanted to show you i still love you before i do this..."

You lowered your hands in apprehension to see what he was talking about, only to find he had pulled your _ bones _ out of his pocket.

"i know a way we can be together when we're apart, sweetart."

***

"this is gonna hurt like a bitch," was all he said before he took hold of _ his _ ring and pinky fingers.

There wasn't time to question him before he jerked his hand and tore the fingers off with a sickening ** _snap_**. He let out a gurgle of pain as Dust poured into your lap, but he didn't stop - didn't let up as he maneuvered _ your bones _ to rest atop his now bare knuckles.

Pale blue magic latched onto them and anchored _ your bones _ to _ his right hand_.

His breathing was ragged, but he triumphantly fluttered _ your _ fingers at you. "t-tada..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for the fanart! If you would like to have yours included here, please leave a link in the comments, [tag me on Tumblr](https://crabbymaiden.tumblr.com/) or message me on Discord and I'll get you added in!
> 
> **  
Fan Art  
**  
["This Might Get a Bit Noisy" by vivalavidapasta](https://vivalavidapasta.tumblr.com/post/190692426197/fanart)  
["do you love me honey" by redeyedryu](https://redeyedryu.tumblr.com/post/190691729647/do-you-love-me-honey-a-quick-messy-sketch-so)
> 
> I also run a discord server for writing/creativity, so if you're interested in joining, please see [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabbyMaiden/profile) for more details! <3


End file.
